Hush Now
by dragonsgorawr1
Summary: When Catherine Gold moves into town to escape the chaos and the confusion of her old life she never expected to be met with a whole new set of troubles... And it all comes along with one man, Derek Hale.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey yo! So this is my first attempt at a proper upload/publishing of any fanfic I've written. Hopefully you like it and it isn't horrible. Yes.**_

* * *

**_"Don't cheat yourself out of love,_**

**_Cos you know that's a bigger sin,_**

**_To never know such sweetness,_**

**_Never know completeness,_**

**_But that's where I've been,_**

**_Hush now pretty baby."_**

- _Hush Now, Fink ft. Tina Grace_

_Catherine Gold_

The name stood out to her for some reason. Sure it was her own name and she had seen it, heard it, and spoken it a million times before, but for some reason... Her name on this piece of paper just seemed so utterly different to her.

She stared at the printed-out email, her eyes skimming over it for the billionth time. She had received it a week ago. The email, and the contents it held, were informing her of the acceptance of her application towards a studio apartment it Beacon Hills, California. Not only was the email holding the rights to her new home, but it was the doorway to her new life... Away from all the chaos and confusion of the place where she was before.

She was knocked out of her thoughts as the car behind her honked. Wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that the lights had turned green. She pressed on the accelerator and allowed the car behind her to overtake. They were the only two cars on the long road into Beacon Hills.

The paper found its way back onto the passenger seat as Catherine took in a deep breath. She tried to concentrate on the road in front of her, but her thoughts kept drawing back to the events of the last two months. She took in another breath and turned up the radio. The noise drowned out her thoughts and she kept her eyes on the road.

The brakes squealed as she slammed on them to avoid hitting an animal that jumped out onto the road in front of her. The car came to stop 3 metres in front of it. Catherine stared at the animal with wide eyes. It was massive. It was crouched on all fours and was covered in dark fur. The animal seemed to be staring back at her with blood-red eyes. Cautiously, she pressed on the horn and it ran off the road and into the surrounding woods.

Catherine gaped. She was stunned by the animal, never having had seen anything like it before. She shook her head and placed it down to a hallucination from her over thinking.

_A wolf. That's all it was._

She began driving down the road again.

_Watcha gonna do when your mom says no but you gotta say bye then you gotta go. I'm gonna have to run, I'm gonna have to run._

Catherine bopped along to the music blasting through her headphones. She walked down the street, making her way to the diner. She was blissfully unaware that Derek Hale was watching her from across the street, the music from her headphones drifting to his ears with the sound of her heartbeat.

He had seen her as she was driving into town. He had been chasing after the alpha earlier that day and was there when it jumped out in front of her. He had carefully watched as the alpha stared at her, anticipating for it to attack. He had been surprised when she had pressed on the horn. The alpha had run off into the opposite woods, making Derek have to wait for her to move on so that he wouldn't risk exposure.

The chase for the alpha had been a bust so Derek had decided to make sure that she wouldn't be telling anyone what she had seen. He really couldn't handle another human knowing all about werewolves. He had enough on his plate with the Argents and the two idiotic teens that had gotten themselves mixed up in all of it.

He took in a deep breath and emerged from the shadows covering him when he saw Catherine enter the diner. Looking through the window he saw her slip into an empty cubicle and place an order. He waited a moment before crossing the street and entering the diner.

He made a huge attempt to stay unnoticed as he sat himself down in a dim corner at the counter. He had a perfect view of her from his little spot in the dark. She had clearly just decided to get dinner out if Derek judged her outfit right. He watched as she searched through her bag.

His eyes took her in. This was the first opportunity he had had all day to really get a good look at her. Her hair was long and had a slight curl to it. It was a light hazelnut and framed her pretty face. Her face was perfectly aligned. Her cheeks were a soft pink and his eyes flicked to her lips and she bit her bottom lip. They were a pale pink and dipped in to meet each other at the top. She was beautiful, but it was more of a natural beauty and not a cosmetically created beauty.

_"Crap." _

Her murmured swear met his ears as she pulled out her phone and took a look at what was on the screen. His attention was taken away from her as a waitress appeared in front of him and asked what he wanted. He shot her a wide grin and ordered the special. He chuckled to himself when he saw her falter at his grin.

When the waitress moved away his eyes flicked back to Catherine. The phone was held to her ear now and a patient look was on her face as she waited for the person she was calling to answer.

_"Hello?"_

His ears pricked as he listened in on her conversation. He gave the waitress another smile as she came back with his drink.

"Hey Tess!"

_"Catherine? Is that you? Where the hell are you?"_

"Beacon Hills, California."

_"What the fuck are you doing there?"_

"Breathing. After everything that happened..."

She trailed off and Derek immediately wanted to know what they were talking about.

_"Fair enough. I'm so sorry."_

"Please, stop saying you're sorry."

_"I'm sorry. Shit. Ugh, you know what I mean. Things are different here without you Catherine."_

"How so?"

_"Your family's gone bat-shit crazy and Jonah won't stop trying to get to you through me. You held us together Catherine. When are you coming back?"_

Derek glanced back at her when she didn't answer straight away. She had her lip captured by her teeth and it was clear she was debating what to say next. She let out a sigh and stared out the window.

"I don't think I am coming back. At least not for a while."

_"But-"_

"I just can't be there Tess. You should know that."

_"So you just get up and leave without telling anyone? Nice."_

"I'm sorry, really I am. If I had told anyone I probably wouldn't be where I am right now."

_"Okay. Good point. I totally understand Catherine. I just wish you had told me."_

"I know... I wish I had too. But please, don't tell anyone where I am. You know my father. He'll hunt me down and make my life a living hell if he finds me."

_"Sure. I miss you."_

"I miss you too Tess."

Derek looked away from Catherine as she stared down at her drink with a sad expression. There was silence between the two.

_"I gotta go Catherine. Keep me updated?"_

"Will do."

There was an end tone as Tess hung up on Catherine. The phone lingered by her ear before she moved it away and placed it down on the table next to her. Derek watched as she buried her head in her hands and softly shook her head. When she pulled her head out of her hands she let out a sigh and waited for her order to come. When it did she softly thanked the waitress and ate her dinner quickly. Derek did the same with his own, eyes flicking back to her every now and then just to get a glimpse at her.

When she finished her meal she didn't bother to hang around. She left the money for the food on her table and got up to leave. She left the diner, door chiming as she went through it. Derek's eyes flicked to the table she was at and widened when he saw her phone still sitting there. He went over to the table and picked it up. He quickly raced outside and looked up and down the street, trying to find her. She was halfway down the street when his eyes settled on her. He jogged over to where she was, catching up to her easily.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She stopped and turned around. She gave him a curious look and he gave her his smile.

"I think this is yours? You left it in the diner."

He held her phone out to her. Her eyes flicked to it and the curious look fell. It turned into one of gratitude.

"Thank you." She said.

She took it from him. Their hands brushed over each other and something like an electric shock went through him. By the look on her face he could tell that she hadn't felt it.

"I don't know what I would've done if I'd left it there. You're my hero."

Her words jolted him back and his eyes flicked to her. She had a beautiful smile painted on her lips and he nodded his head.

"Any time." He said, returning the smile.

The two lingered for a moment. Derek was staring at her softly as her eyes flicked to her phone and then to him. Derek stopped for a moment when he got a clear look at her eyes. They were a bright green, almost like the eyes a black cat would have. She bit her lip and pointed behind her.

"Well I have to go. Thank you, again."

Derek nodded his head and Catherine gave him a smile. She didn't move. She softly shook her head and then turned away. Derek watched her as she made her way down the street. When she had turned down the corner he looked at his hand.

_Who the hell was she?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eee. You people are lovely. When I checked my emails this morning I had no idea I'd get that type of reception. You lot made my day! **

**Just so you know, this is rated M for two reasons. 1) Language. 2) Sex. Maybe. Possibly. If I decide to let it go that far. Yep.**

* * *

**_"Screen falling off the door, door,_**

**_Hanging off the hinges,_**

**_My feet are still sore,_**

**_My back is on the fringes,_**

**_We tore up the walls,_**

**_We slept on couches,_**

**_We lifted this house, we lifted this house."_**

- _Anna Sun, Walk The Moon_

"Just put those down there! Yep that's perfect."

Catherine shot the mover a smile as he placed down a box. He looked back at her and gave her a sheepish smile. He looked about 18 and it was clear this whole moving thing was a part time job to get some money. He walked back out of the apartment to get another box. Catherine checked out his backside as he walked past, not noticing that the person at her door was watching her.

"Moving in?" He asked.

Catherine's gaze flicked to him and she gave him a smile.

"Yep. Just came into town." She replied.

He nodded his head and dug his hand into his pockets. He walked into the apartment and looked around. It took Catherine a moment to recognize him. He was the guy who had given her phone back to her last night.

"You're the one who returned my phone, right?"

He nodded his head and turned to look at her.

"Derek." He said.

He pointed to the wall behind him and stared at her.

"That's some pretty serious mould you've got going on. I can get if off for you if you want... Or you can let jailbait over there do it."

He indicated to the young mover guy. Catherine rolled her eyes and a smile danced upon his lips.

"I was just checking-"

"His ass?"

"No! I was just watching to see what box he would pick up next."

"You do know the truck with your boxes is downstairs?"

Catherine bit her lip and her cheeks flushed pink. Derek let out a laugh and softly shook his head at her.

"So what exactly are you doing in my apartment?" She asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him and Derek's smile returned.

"I live upstairs. I heard the movers and I thought I'd come down and offer my services... But if you don't want my help?"

He made to leave for the door but Catherine quickly blurted out a no.

"It's okay, we could use another set of hands down here. I'm Catherine by the way."

"It is nice to meet you Catherine. Welcome to Beacon Hills... And I was serious about that mould."

Catherine let out a laugh as Derek made a joke about the dressing table they were trying to move to the other side of the room. The two of them brought it over to against the wall in her bedroom which only had a couple of boxes in it and the dressing table that they were holding. They placed it down and then made their way back out to the living room. It was the only fully furnished place in the whole apartment. By that time all the movers had left and Derek had removed the mould off the wall.

He watched as Catherine dropped onto the floor and lay down. She let out a massive sigh of exhaustion and closed her eyes. Derek smiled to himself and looked around the living room. From what he could tell all of the furniture was new. The only old thing, the only thing of her past, was a photo frame that held a photo of a guy.

"Who's this," he asked, "Your boyfriend?"

Catherine opened one eye to see what Derek was talking about. She shook her head and sat up, crossing her legs.

"Ah no. That's my brother." She said.

For some reason her voice sounded empty. There was no laughter in it or even exhaustion. Just nothing. Derek looked at her carefully.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Dead. He died two months ago."

Immediately Derek felt horrible. It made sense to him why her voice was empty when she spoke about him. That had been his tone once. The two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Derek bit his lip and tried to think of what to say next.

"So! Have you got any dead relatives?" Asked Catherine.

She had clearly meant it to be playful and to break the ice. But when Derek's face went solemn she instantly regretted her words.

"Oh god. I shouldn't have. I didn't think. It's this thing I'm trying out, using humour to deal with it."

A smile spread onto Derek's lips and he looked at her.

"I don't think it's working." He said.

Catherine grinned and ran her fingers through her hair. She let out an ugh and laid back down on the ground.

"I'm sleeping here tonight. Too much effort to get the bed."

Derek stared at her. He waited for her to jump back up with a burst of energy and to go get the bed with him. When she closed her eyes he knew that wasn't going to happen. He stepped to her and nudged her thigh with his foot.

"Come on. It'll be the last thing. We get the bed and you sleep like a king." He said.

Catherine shook her head and pushed his foot away. He rolled his eyes and glanced back into the kitchen. His eyes settled on the box of wine she had brought with her.

"Fine then. I'll go get the bed. When I get it up here and put it in your room, we open a bottle of wine."

Catherine's eyes shot open and she stared at him like he was crazy.

"You can't carry it up here yourself!" She exclaimed.

"Bet you a bottle of wine I can." He replied.

Catherine gaped at him. He was crazy, he had to be. No one could carry a queen sized bed all the way up two flights of stairs by themselves. But, she was intrigued. She sat up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine," she said, "But if I have to take you to hospital and they ask what happened... Well I'm not the one to be taking the blame."

Derek let out a laugh and nodded his head.

"Deal."

It took Derek 5 minutes to get the bed up the two flights of stairs and into her room. Catherine had settled back down on the ground when he went downstairs to get it, fully expecting him to come back up and pout at her. When he walked past her with the bed she gaped at him in full disbelief.

"How... Even..." She spluttered.

The two were standing in her bedroom. Catherine looked between the bed and him with wide eyes. He had even made the bed, pillow cases and everything. He grinned and pointed to the kitchen.

"I'll get the wine." He said.

Catherine slowly shook her head and followed him out of the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Catherine was starting to believe that the best place she could think was in her car. She was driving down the road, heading back into Beacon Hills. She had gone out for the day to the town over to pick up some supplies that for some ridiculous reason weren't available at Beacon Hills.

The sky had already turned into its dark shade of night and all Catherine could think about was Derek. The two had spent the rest of the night drinking the bottle of wine Derek had picked out. Catherine could have sworn that she had fallen asleep on her couch but when she woke up she was tucked into her bed and Derek wasn't there. She hadn't seen him since that night, and she had definitely tried to see him again.

She had started by going upstairs to see if he was home, but there wasn't any apartment above her. The stairs only led to the roof and she seriously doubted that he was camping up there. She couldn't comprehend why he had lied to her... Or even why she had let him help her move in when she barely even knew him. For some reason she trusted him. There was just something about him that was completely intriguing. And she was determined to find out what it was.

Catherine jumped out her thoughts when her car went over something. She slammed on the brakes and pulled the car into park. She looked in her rear view mirror and couldn't see what she had hit. Slowly she got out of her car. Her mind couldn't help bringing up the image of the wolf she had seen just the other day. She let out a gasp when she saw that she had hit a dog. It was lying on the ground, blood on its chest and whimpering in pain.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

The next 15 minutes were a blur. Somehow she got the dog into her car and speed to the vet she had seen earlier that day as she left town. She rushed into the little building with the dog in her arms.

"Help! Is anyone here? I need some help!"

She looked around and saw that no one was in the front office. A 16 year old kid came out a minute later with a curious expression on his face.

"What's... Oh no."

His eyes widened as he saw the dog in her arms. He come out from behind the desk and went to her.

"What happened?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I... I accidently hit it with my car. I didn't mean to. I didn't even know it was there!"

She rushed her words and the kid nodded his head.

"Dr Deaton!"

He called out behind him and Catherine looked at the man who came out from the back. His face fell when he saw the dog in her arms.

"Come through." He said.

The kid and Catherine went into the back and Dr Deaton got Catherine to lay the dog onto a metal table.

"Is... Is it going to be okay?" She asked.

The boy and the doctor exchanged a glance.

"She'll be fine. Scott, if you could take..."

Dr Deaton trailed off and looked up at Catherine.

"Catherine... Catherine Gold." She stammered.

He nodded his head and turned back to Scott.

"If you could take Ms Gold and get her cleaned up, calm her down."

Scott nodded his head and guided Catherine to another room. She hadn't realized that her eyes were filled to the brim with tears til she was in the bathroom and staring at herself in the mirror. Her shirt and hands were stained with the dog's blood. Catherine furiously scrubbed at her hands and brushed at her cheeks as she tried to stop crying. When her hands were clean she leaned on the sink and tried to control her breathing. She took in deep breaths and shook her head at herself.

"Come on Catherine. Pull yourself together."

She looked up at the mirror and wiped her eyes. Once she was sure that she wouldn't break down she emerged from the bathroom and found Scott standing outside it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Catherine nodded her head and gave him a small smile. He was sweet for asking.

"I'm okay," she replied, "I've just never hit a dog with a car before."

Scott grinned and glanced at her.

"She's going to be okay. Deaton is one of the best."

Catherine nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Less than a week in town and I'm already up to two canine-car-related experiences." She said.

Scott raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Two?" He asked.

"When I was coming into town for the first time a wolf jumped in front of my car and stared at me for a full minute." She replied.

"Weird... There aren't any wolves in California. At least there hasn't been for 60 years. Are you sure it was a wolf and not a mountain lion?"

"It was definitely dog-like," she said as she shook her head, "It was massive. I've never seen a wolf that... Big. Weirdest thing about it wasn't its size, but its eyes."

"How so?" asked Scott.

"They were blood-red."

She didn't notice Scott's reaction. If she had been looking at him she would have seen him freak out for a moment. He gulped and was about to say something but was interrupted by Dr Deaton.

"You can come see her." He said.

Catherine looked at him. She quickly followed behind him. Scott lingered behind and pulled out his phone. He shot a text to someone before pocketing his phone and going into the room the other two were in.

When he walked in he saw a smile on Catherine's face as she patted the dog.

"She's going to be perfectly fine," said Dr Deaton.

Catherine smiled, "Good."

Scott's lips turned up the end as he saw how the dog reacted to Catherine's touch.

"She likes you." He said.

Catherine glanced up at him. She looked back at the dog and smiled softly to herself.

"What are you going to call it?" Asked Scott.

Catherine's eyes widened and she took a step away from the dog.

"I... I can't keep it." She said.

Dr Deaton nodded his head and shot Scott a look.

"And we don't expect you to Ms Gold." He said.

"I would, if I could, believe me. It's just I've just moved into town and a dog? That's a responsibility I can't take on."

She stammered through her explanation and Deaton gave her a warm smile.

"That's perfectly understandable. We can take good care of her here."

He scratched the dog behind the ears and she let out a small bark. Scott raised an eyebrow. He knew exactly what the bark meant.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry to interrupt your night."

Dr Deaton gave Catherine a smile and led her back out to the front of the building.

"That's totally okay. In fact, you brightened up our night." Replied Deaton.

Catherine let out a laugh and stepped outside of the vet's. She let out a heavy sigh once the door had shut behind her. She was glad the dog was okay. She made her way to her car. The whole way there she felt like someone was watching her. She stopped at the boot of her car and looked around cautiously. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She couldn't see anything in the dark. She shrugged and opened the boot of her car. She flinched at the patch of blood that was in the middle, left over from the dog. She closed the boot and decided that she would get it cleaned up tomorrow. All she wanted to do now was go home and sleep.

Derek glanced down at his phone and saw that a text from Scott had just arrived.

_There's a woman at the vet, she's seen the alpha. Her name is Catherine Gold._

Derek softly swore under his breath. He hadn't seen her since he was at her apartment. Once Derek had brought the bed upstairs, a decision he was now regretting, the two had drunk themselves to sleep. Or at least Catherine had. She had fallen asleep on him. He had carried her to her bed and tucked her in before leaving her apartment.

For some reason she wasn't leaving his thoughts. She was always on his mind, lingering in the background and appearing whenever he wasn't worrying about Scott or Stiles or trying to figure out who the hell the alpha was.

Derek made his way to the vet's. When he got there Catherine was letting a laugh and saying goodbye to Dr Deaton. He huddled on the roof and watched her as she made her way to her car. He saw her stop at the boot and look around. When her eyes flicked up to the roof he stepped into the shadows so she wouldn't be able to see him. When she turned back to her car he stepped back out of the shadows and continued to watch her until she got into her car and pulled out of the car park. With a sigh he jumped off the roof and waited for Scott to leave work.

The teen jumped when he noticed Derek lingering in the car park.

"God! Derek! What are you doing here?!"

"I got your text." He replied.

Scott rolled his eyes and looked around. When a blue jeep pulled into the car park Derek rolled his eyes.

"She saw the alpha, Derek."

Derek nodded his head and stepped towards Scott.

"I know. Don't worry about it."

"I am worried about it! I'm tired of innocent people getting hurt because you can't find him!"

Derek's glare appeared and he took another stepped towards Scott.

"I said, don't worry about."

His voice was nearing a growl.

"No! I'm tired of you telling me what I should and shouldn't do!" Exclaimed Scott.

Derek snarled at the teenager. Scott returned the snarl. His eyes flicked to Stiles as he jumped out of jeep.

"Whoa! Calm down. Claws in boys."

Derek glanced down at his hands. He didn't remember bringing his claws out. He took a step back and shook his head.

"Don't worry about her Scott. I'm handling it."

With that Derek disappeared into the night.

"Who's her?" Asked Stiles.

Scott glanced at his best friend, "There's a new person in town. She saw the alpha."

Stiles' eyes widened and his jaw flew open.

"Does she know? OHMYGOD WHAT IF SHE KNOWS? About the werewolves, and the fangs, and the claws, and-"

"I don't know! All I know is that she saw the alpha. I think she thinks it was just a wolf."

"But the way Derek reacted just then? There's got to be more to this than he's letting on."

"He's not letting on anything!"

"Exactly! All the more reason to find out exactly who this woman is and what she's doing in town."

Scott let out a groan and shook his head. Stiles ignored his reaction and the two got into his jeep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I've been trying to figure out where this starts in regards to the actual show. The best place I can see it fitting is in season one, beginning at roughly the start of episode eight. This part would probably happen in episode nine, before the whole Peter-alpha-thing. I didn't really plan it out so it may not make that much sense... Just roll with it?**

** Also! Does anyone know how I can get the spaces in between blocks of text to stay? I'm kind of new to this whole system-thingo.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Is she there?" Asked Scott.

Stiles looked around and shook his head. The two went to step out of the alleyway and into the building Catherine's apartment was in but quickly stopped when Stiles pushed Scott back in.

"She's coming out!" He exclaimed.

The two watched as Catherine came out of the building and went to her car. She got into it and drove away. Stiles looked back at his best friend and grinned.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Said Scott.

The two were making their way up the staircase and to Catherine's apartment.

"You don't think any of my ideas are good." Replied Stiles.

"They usually aren't..." He murmured.

"What?! Out of the two of us I'm the one that comes up with the good ideas remember? All your ideas are either involving going to Derek or just whipping out some claws and waiting till Stiles, that's me, comes up with something better."

Scott rolled his eyes and pointed to the door, "Just get us in."

"Uh ah Wolf Boy. That's your job."

Catherine pulled into a park at the local supermarket and got out of the car. She made her way inside and began finding all the items she had put down on her list of groceries. She went aisle by aisle, familiarizing herself with the place and making sure that she got all that she needed.

She stopped at an aisle when she heard the conversation between a man and a woman in the aisle with her.

"Derek Hale's a fugitive now. He's not going to be anywhere near here during the full moon." said the man.

She raised an eyebrow, hand hovering over a box of tissues.

"We still need to figure out who the other beta is. You said there were two remember?"

The woman gave him a look and then glanced back at Catherine. She had noticed her delay in picking up the box of tissues. Catherine quickly placed it into the trolley and then continued on down the aisle, giving them a friendly smile when she went past them.

Scott was able to unlock Catherine's front door with his claws. When the lock successfully clicked open Stiles fist pumped. Scott gently pushed the door open and the two stepped inside. Stiles closed the door behind him and the two began searching her apartment.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Scott.

"Anything that lets us know that she knows anything about werewolves." replied Stiles.

"And what does that look like?"

Stiles threw his arms up in frustration.

"No idea!" He exclaimed.

Scott shook his head. The two rummaged through her draws and searched her cupboards. They went through everything, from the papers on her desk right through to her trash.

"There's nothing here Stiles."

Catherine piled the stuff she wanted to buy onto the checkout. She glanced behind her and bit her lip when she saw the two people from before lining up behind her. The woman noticed her glance at them and shot her a smile. Catherine instantly knew that they were aware that she had heard them talking about Derek.

She tapped her fingers on one of the boxes in front of her as she waited for the person ahead of her to finish paying. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the woman turn to the man. The two exchanged a quick word that ended in the man looking at Catherine and shaking his head.

"Hey there. I don't think I've seen you around town before."

The woman spoke to Catherine. She looked back at her and smiled.

"Oh, I just moved into town a few days ago." She replied.

"How do you like the town?" asked the man.

"I like it a lot so far. The people are really nice."

The man nodded his head approvingly.

"That's what I thought when we first moved here. Chris Argent, we moved into town a couple of months ago."

He held his hand out her, stretching across the woman. Catherine took his hand and the two shook.

"Kate Argent, I'm his sister."

Kate didn't bother to offer her hand to Catherine. The two exchanged smiles instead.

"I'm Catherine, so you moved here a couple of months ago?" She asked.

Chris nodded his head, "If you need anything at all we'd be happy to help."

Catherine smiled and glanced at the checkout chic as she began scanning her stuff.

"I appreciate that," She replied, "Thank you."

The two smiled at her and began taking their stuff out of the trolley with them. Not another word was exchanged between them till Catherine was paying for her shopping.

"Actually... Any chance you know of a good car cleaner? There's some animal blood I need to get out of my boot."

Catherine looked at them and noticed the look they exchanged.

"Animal blood?" asked Kate.

"Yeah. I accidently hit a dog coming home last night and its blood stained my car as I took it to the vet." She replied.

Chris dug into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something down before passing it to Catherine. She looked at it and then back at him.

"That should be a good place." He said.

"Thank you."

Catherine made her way up to her apartment with a couple of shopping bags. She placed one down and fumbled for her keys. She placed the key into the lock and twisted at the door knob before unlocking the door. For some reason the door was unlocked. She raised a suspicious eyebrow and quietly placed the bags down onto the ground in front of the door. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialled 911.

_"Hello. What is your emergency?"_

"Hi, I think there's an intruder in my apartment."

_"Where do you live?"_

Catherine quickly retailed her address.

_"Help will be there soon. Just stay-" _

Catherine quickly hung up on the operator and bit her lip. She slowly pushed the door open and slipped inside her apartment. She picked up the baseball bat that was leaning against the door and began looking around her house, searching to see if there were any intruders.

"There's nothing here Stiles."

"There _has _to be something here Scott! There's no way she can't know about werewolves. Not if Derek is going to react like that."

She gripped the bat and then stepped into her kitchen.

"What the- Scott?!"

She placed the bat down and glared at the two teens. They looked at her with wide eyes and then looked at each other.

"Crap." Said his friend.

"You think?" replied Catherine.

The police arrived at Catherine's apartment five minutes later. The sheriff walked in and saw Scott and Stiles sitting on her couch. He rolled his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. He looked at Catherine and let out a sigh.

"I'm assuming these are the intruders?" He asked.

Catherine nodded her head. She glanced at the sheriff. Her arms were crossed and she was standing in front of the two.

"I'm assuming by your expression you know them."

He nodded his head and joined her in front of them; his owns arms crossed as well.

"That one is my son." He said, pointing at Stiles.

"What the hell are you two breaking into this woman's apartment?"

He glared at them, waiting for an answer. Neither of them said anything.

"They won't tell you. I've been trying to get it out of them for the past five minutes." Said Catherine.

He let out a sigh and turned to Catherine. The two took a couple of steps away from the teenagers and quickly spoke to each other.

"I'm very sorry about this. Would you like to press charges?" He asked.

Catherine glanced at Scott and Stiles before shaking her head.

"No. I'm sure it was just some dumb joke."

He nodded his head and turned to the two. He pointed at both of them and then out the door.

"Outside._ Now." _

"Ah, hold on a second Sheriff. There is one thing I'd like for them to do."

The three of them turned around and looked at Catherine, all confused.

She smiled and got them to help her bring her shopping in.

Catherine sat curled up on her couch with her laptop in her hands. The internet in her apartment had just been hooked up and the words that she had heard that day were really bothering her.

_Werewolves? They can't be real. But after everything... Maybe._

She bit her lip and opened up the search browser. She took in a deep breath and googled the night away.


	5. Chapter 5

**_"I'll tell you half the truth, _**

**_At least I told you half._**

**_But then all the rest of it,_**

**_I'll only tell you if you only ask."_**

- _Half The Truth, Kaiser Chiefs_

_Werewolf. Derek is a werewolf. _

Catherine bit her lip and took in a deep breath. The leaves underneath her feet crunched with every step.

_But how? How are werewolves even real?_

She shook her head and dug her hands into her pockets. She continued walking. She stopped for a moment and furiously shook her head.

_I need to find him._

She looked around, trying to find the house that she had read about. In her little Google escapade the other night she had searched not only about werewolves, but about Derek as well. Her searching had led her to a news article from 6 years ago. It had something to do about the Hale family and a fire. The article had mentioned that a majority of the Hale family had died in a house fire. At the current moment she was looking for that house.

_It can't be true._

She stepped into a clearing. In front of her were the remains of a house. She walked up to the front porch and rested her hand on one of the support columns. The wood was dark. Burnt. She looked at the front door and took in a deep breath.

_I need to know._

She walked towards the door and slowly pushed it open. It let out an old creak. She stood in the doorway and looked into the house. It took all she had to take that one step forward that brought her into the house. Her eyes quickly took in what she could see. Everything was the same shade of dark as the columns outside.

"Derek?"

She said his name and was met with silence in return.

_Maybe he isn't here. Maybe I'm wrong._

"Derek?"

She stepped further into the house, all the way to the foot of the staircase. Her ears pricked when she heard a noise from upstairs.

"I know you're in here." She said.

Her eyes flicked to the top of the staircase. Derek was standing there, looking down at her.

"Catherine? What are you doing here?"

She bit her bottom lip and stepped onto the first step of the staircase.

"I'm looking for you Derek. You lied to me."

She watched as he let out a sigh and made his way down the staircase till he was a few steps above her.

"I know that you don't live in the apartment above me. Why were you there?" She asked.

The look on his face seemed relieved.

_It's true. _

"I wanted to get to know you." He replied.

He moved down a step.

"Why?" She asked.

He shrugged and dug his hands into his pockets.

"I know about you being a fugitive." She said.

This time the look on his face fell. He bit his lip and was silent for a moment.

"Why are you really here Catherine?"

His eyes flicked up to her and she took a step backwards. He followed her. For each step she took back, he took one forward.

"I... I wanted to know why you lied."

Derek shook his head. He knew she was lying.

"No. There's something else. There's something you want to know about me, isn't there?"

Catherine shook her head. The two of them stopped moving. Derek raised an eyebrow at her. His eyes flicked across her face. He held her gaze for a moment before turning away from her and beginning to make his way out of the house.

"I know what you are!" She exclaimed.

Derek halted and slowly turned to face her.

"What?" He hissed, taking a step towards her.

She bit her lip and took a step back towards the wall.

"I... I said that I know what you are." She said. Her voice was shaky as she took in the seemingly angry look on Derek's face.

Derek's eyes widened.

"How?" He asked.

A small smile curled up the end of her pale pink lips, "I figured it out."

The remnant of that smile failed when Derek curled up his fist and stepped closer to her.

"What is it exactly that you know?" He growled.

Catherine gulped and her heart rate sped up.

"That... That you're... You're a werewolf."

She choked the words out and Derek's glare intensified.

"And you're not afraid?" He continued.

Catherine looked up at him for a series of time slowing seconds before shaking her head.

"No." She whispered.

Suddenly, Derek pushed her against the wall. Catherine immediately began to struggle out from under his grip. Her struggles stopped when he pushed his lips onto hers. Instead of trying to push him away, she drew him closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. He pushed her deeper against the wall, hands moving up her back and lips racing to meet hers. They broke apart to catch a breath before locking lips again. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the wall and to him. His hands ran up her back and under her shirt as the two made out, making her shiver slightly in delight. She arched into him, pressing her chest against his.

The two were making out on the frayed couch when Derek's claws came out and pierced her back. She let out a small yelp of pain and he quickly pulled away.

"I am so sorry!" He exclaimed.

Catherine reached back and touched her back. When she drew her hand back she saw that her fingers had a bit of blood on them. She stared at her fingers for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

"It's okay." She said, going back to kiss him.

"No!" Exclaimed Derek.

He shook his head and scrambled off the couch.

"It's not okay. You... You need to go."

Catherine gaped at him, "It's just a scratch!"

Derek shook his head furiously.

"No," he growled, "What if I were to hurt you more next time round? What if I bit you?"

He moved towards her and she slowly rose. He stared at her, lips curled up to form a snarl. For a moment Catherine could've sworn that the thought of biting her was one that he'd enjoy flickered across his brain.

"You're scaring me." She whispered.

Derek's eyes flashed into an electric blue, "Good."

At that Catherine sprinted out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**To post the new chapter, or to not post the new chapter? This one's longer but by far my favourite.**

**Review? And anything you'd like to see happen? I'm getting stuck!**

* * *

"_**Well I'm, I'm haunted by a ghost.**__**  
**__**Haunted close, too close.**__**  
**__**No matter what I do, **__**  
**__**It's always pushing through."**_

_Your Man, Guards_

Derek stood at his old, burnt down house. Digging his hands in his pockets he shut his eyes tightly and went back to the good old times. When his family was alive and he wasn't so messed up. Back to when his uncle wasn't some crazy psychopathic alpha that he had killed. Back to before the fire. His mind went back and a smile formed on his lips.

_Cora's laughter trickled through the air and Derek smiled as his little sister played with a doll. He looked up at his mother who was sitting on the porch, rocking back and forth in the porch swing. He pulled up onto the swing next to her and smiled a toothy grin. His mother returned the smile and ran her fingers through his hair. "One day you're going to be big and strong like your papa." she said. Cora crawled up onto the other side of her and tugged on her sleeve. "Will I be big and strong too?" she asked, having had abandoned her doll. Their mother smiled and brushed her cheek gently. "Of course you will darling."_

He took in a deep breath and could've sworn that he caught a familiar scent from the time before through all the ash and charred wood. His body began to shake as he was filled with fury.

_They didn't deserve to die. They didn't do anything. _

He let out a growl of frustration and kicked aside a piece of charred wood. His foot hit something different and he looked down to find the head of a doll. He knelt down and picked it up in his hands. He bit his lip and held back his rising emotions. Letting anger take over he threw the doll onto the ground and ran. He raced through the woods, his anger filling him as he whipped past trees and leapt over the logs.

"_Throw it away. Forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape..." _

Catherine's feet met the ground in time with the music. She breathed in and out and concentrated on pushing herself even more than she had previously. The thing with Derek had bothered her to the extreme. It had been a few days since she found Derek and told him that she knew that he was a werewolf. She knew that he had only acted like that to push her away... And it hadn't worked, not in the least. She was still infatuated with him and she wanted to know more. But the fact that he tried to push her away pissed her off to the extreme.

She vented her anger at Derek through her running. Each step pounding into the ground as she tried to channel all the frustration she had. Wrapped up in the pumping of her heart and the music, she didn't notice the person sprinting towards her.

The two barrelled into each other, causing both of them to fall onto the ground. She let out a cry of pain as the person landed onto her. She pushed them off and scrambled away.

"What the fuck?!" She exclaimed, her anger still fuelling her.

She looked over at the person who had ran into her and realised it was Derek. He was lying on the ground, making no movement to see if she was okay.

"What the hell Derek? Look where you're running next time!" Roared Catherine.

Derek stayed on the ground, holding back his tears as his anger was replaced with grief. Catherine looked herself over and, once she had determined that she wasn't hurt, went over to Derek. She began ranting at him, going on about how he should watch where he was running and that he was lucky that he hadn't hurt her. She stopped mid-rant when he noticed the look on his face. Her face fell along with her hostility.

"It's okay, seriously. I'm not hurt."

It took her a moment to realise that his eyes were filling to the brim with tears. He was the big bad werewolf. There was no way he would be crying over running into her.

"Derek? What's wrong?"

He made no effort to move from his spot on the ground. He was still lying down, haven't had moved from when Catherine pushed him off. Catherine bit her lip and pulled his head into her lap. She softly held onto him, leaning against a tree as her mood instantly flipped. She softly ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. It was what she used to do to her younger brother whenever he was upset.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He didn't respond again. He just shut his eyes tightly and tried to stop himself from crying. He didn't want to cry in front of her. He took in a deep shaky breath. Derek dragged his mind away from the pains of his past and tried to concentrate on the woman with him. His ears caught the pitter patter of her heartbeat. He focused on her breathing slowing down. He filled his nostrils with her sweet scent and memorised it. He was aware of her fingers on his skin, moving slowly and softly in a soothing way. Her whole being was calming to him... And he had no idea why.

When he felt like he could compose himself he moved off of her and sat up. He avoided her gaze and brushed away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Derek..."

She said his name and for some reason his heart skipped a beat. He glanced up at her with sorrowful eyes before looking away.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

This time he replied.

"I'm fine." He said quickly.

Catherine flinched. He had pulled his defences back up. He could sense her irritation at him.

"You're not fine." She growled. "We're having dinner. There you are going to explain what that was all about." She continued.

Derek didn't bother arguing with her. He knew enough about her to tell that there was no way he could convince her otherwise. Catherine stood up and began walking back to her car, fully expecting him to follow. For some reason he did.

The two found themselves at a little Italian restaurant that was walking distance from Catherine's apartment. They went in and found sat in a dimly lit booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"Start explaining." She said the moment they sat down.

Derek let out a sigh.

"How much do you know?" He asked.

"I know about the fire." She replied.

Derek nodded his head.

"And I know about your sister, Laura... And about the whole school thing."

"How?" He asked.

Catherine shrugged, "Google."

A smile spread onto his lips. It quickly faded when he noticed the look she was giving him.

"What happened today?" She asked.

"You know about the fire right? How there were people in there?"

Catherine nodded her head.

"Your family."

Derek nodded his head and continued on.

"My sister Laura and I weren't there when it happened. Our uncle Peter came out of it... Alive per say. He was burnt badly. The person who set the fire died a couple of days ago. Kate Argent."

He watched as Catherine's eyes widened at Kate's name.

"I met her the other week at the shops. You're saying she's dead?"

"My uncle killed her before I killed him."

Catherine's face fell. She licked her bottom lip before speaking.

"You... You killed your own uncle?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"He was werewolf. The one you saw the other week with the red eyes."

Slowly, Catherine nodded her head. Derek could see her trying to process all of it.

"So... Why were you so upset when I found you?" She asked.

Derek looked down at his hands and tried to think of an answer to give her. An answer that would sum up what he was feeling. He glanced up at her when she slid her hand across the table and placed it onto his.

"I ah... Was trying to sort it all out in my mind. They didn't deserve to die. None of them deserved to die."

Catherine felt him tense up as anger went rippling through him. She squeezed his hand and he locked eyes with her. She watched as the anger oozed away.

"I know the feeling." She said.

The question in Derek's eyes was as clear as day. _How?_

"My brother. He didn't deserve to die, not in the least. For a while I was so angry. I was angry at the world, at my family. I was angry at the detectives on his case, at the unknown murders... I was so angry that I moved states."

"How did you get over it?" He asked.

Catherine shrugged.

"I'm not over it," she said, "It haunts me like a ghost. I know that I have to push through though. Find something to keep me grounded... An anchor of sorts. That's what he would've wanted."

"Have you found it?"

Catherine looked up at him. They locked eyes and he watched as she slowly shook her head.

"Not yet."

"So werewolves are actually real?" She asked.

"Yep." He replied, nodding his head.

Catherine dug her hands into her pockets and nodded her own head. The two were walking back to her apartment. She glanced at him and then glanced away. She glanced again and then smiled to herself.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have fangs?" She asked.

Derek let out a laugh.

"All the things you could ask, and that's what you pick?"

She shrugged and bit her lip before replying.

"I just can't imagine you with fangs. Fur, yeah maybe. I've already seen the eyes, which is totally cool by the way but also super terrifying, but fangs?" She shook her head. "I mean your smile is perfect. I can't picture you with sharp, pointy teeth."

"Do you want to see them?" He asked.

Catherine was silent for a moment. She debated in her mind whether or not she would like to see his fangs. She was worried that seeing them might run the image she had created in her mind of him. Finally, she nodded her head.

She watched as Derek looked up and down the street to see if anyone else was around.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm going to see them sooner or later, aren't I? Might as well see them now." She replied.

Derek nodded his head and the two of them stopped on the sidewalk. Catherine watched as Derek looked down. She flinched at the sound of his back cracking. He looked up at her a moment later and watched as her eyes widened.

His face seemed slightly deformed. His eyebrows creased into his nose, and that appeared to be under a lot of strain. His cheekbones were more prominent that before and Catherine could picture what they'd look like if he were to snarl. There were two sharp fangs coming out of his gums and pushing behind his bottom lip. He looked like an animal, and for the second time that week Catherine was scared of him.

She gulped and tried to conjure up the image of Derek's human face in her mind. The only feature that seemed left of his human self were his eyes. They were still the deep blue that Catherine could feel herself loving. She concentrated on them. It was through them that Catherine could tell that Derek cared about what she thought about them. At that moment, she saw that he knew she was scared of him... And that he was hurting over it.

She forced a smile.

"Not exactly what I pictured... But I can work with it." She said.

Derek's face turned back to his human state and a smile spread across his own lips.

"I see you're still trying to use humour." He said.

At that line Catherine didn't have to force her smile.

"Still not working?"

Derek let out a small laugh and shook his head. The two resumed walking.

"You're taking this surprising well." He said.

"How so? Do all the other girls you see run when they find out you're a werewolf?"

She gave him a teasing smile and he dug his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Something like that..." He murmured.

Catherine nodded her head and let out a sigh.

"I don't know why I'm taking it so well. If this had happened three months ago then yes, I would be running away from you. But now? I don't know. Something's changed. Either I'm totally oblivious and numb to everything or I'm totally obsessed with how hot you are and being a person that turns into a creature at the full moon doesn't bother me because of said hotness."

"Well let's hope it's the latter." Replied Derek with a grin on his lips.

"Maybe..."

Catherine stared down the ground. It was clear to both of them that out of the two reasons she had stated it was definitely because of the first. She shivered and rubbed at her arms as a cold breeze came upon them. Derek noticed her shiver and pulled off his jacket. He placed it around her shoulders despite her protest.

"But now you're cold!" She exclaimed.

"Not as cold as you would be without it. I'm a werewolf. We don't get as cold as humans do."

Catherine gaped at him before rolling her eyes. She put the jacket on properly and dug her hands into the pockets. She took in a deep breath and smiled to herself. The jacket smelt like him.

Derek dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. They walked side by side, brushing elbows with each other and stealing glances under the pale moonlight till they arrived at Catherine's apartment building. He walked her up the stairs and then the two stopped outside her door. He watched as she pulled out her keys. She held them in her hand and glanced up at him. She didn't want him to come in. Not tonight. She needed time to process everything. Derek could sense all that in her glance.

"I'll see you soon?" He asked hopefully.

Catherine nodded her head, "I'd like that."

Derek bit the inside of his lip. He wanted to kiss her... But he didn't know if she wanted him to. He went to leave but was stopped by her quickly pressing her lips onto his. The kiss lasted for a moment. In the next moment she was in her apartment and closing the door. The two stood on either side of the door, both with their fingers on their lips as small smiles danced onto their lips.

Catherine looked down and saw that she still had Derek's jacket on. She opened the door to see if he was there but by then he was gone. At least now she had a reason to see him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So this story has a lot of followers, which I'm totally grateful for and it's awesome that people are reading this, but I'd love to know your opinions on it! Do you have any suggestions, problems, comments, queries? Especially suggestions. Is there anything you'd like Derek to be like or to see a side of him we don't get to see in the show? **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Meet me in the reserve, 1 o'clock._

Catherine looked down at her phone. She bit her lip with a smile when she saw the text from Derek. She glanced out her clock and let out a loud swear when she realized it was 12:45. She jumped up and grabbed Derek's jacket and her car keys before heading out to the reserve.

When she got there she parked where she had yesterday. She smiled to herself when she saw Derek's Camaro and the werewolf himself leaning against it. She got out of the car and smiled to him. A wide grin spread onto his lips.

"You came." He said.

"Of course I did. I had to return your jacket."

"Keep it."

"Really?"

Derek nodded his head.

"It looks good on you," he said, "Very werewolf-y."

Catherine let out a laugh and shook her head at him.

"Is leather the official werewolf uniform?" She asked.

Derek grinned and pushed himself off the car.

"Something like that."

He stepped towards her. His eyes glanced to the forest and he nudged his head in the direction of the trees.

"Shall we?"

Catherine nodded her head and the two began trudging through the reserve. They walked in silence for a good five minutes. The only sounds between them were the crunching of leaves underneath their feet and the tweeting of birds above their head.

"So is there a reason you asked me here?"

She looked at him and he nodded his head.

"Yes. Two reasons actually. I want to give you the chance to ask me any questions about the whole werewolf thing and I want to show you something."

"Do I get to know what the something is?" She asked.

Derek shook his head and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and tried as hard as she could to bite back her smile, but she just couldn't help it.

"Okay, first question." She said.

Derek glanced at her and the two continued walking as they talked, elbows brushing against each other.

"What's with the whole beta thing? I heard the Argents talking about it in the supermarket the other day."

"There are three types of wolves," replied Derek, "The alpha-"

"Peter."

"Yes, like Peter. Then there's the beta-"

"You."

"And then the omega."

At this she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Omega?" she asked.

"They don't travel with a pack. They're like a loner of sorts."

"Okay, let me get this straight. So there's the alpha, the leader, beta, the followers and then omega, the loner?"

Derek nodded his head.

"I'm assuming there's only one alpha per pack right?"

She looked at Derek for confirmation and he nodded his head. He was curious to see where she was going with this.

"So if Peter's dead, who's the alpha?"

Derek bit the inside of his lip and debated whether or not to tell her. Eventually, he concluded that he would. He didn't want to keep anything from her.

"I am." He said.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Catherine looked at him with wide eyes before looking in front of her and then back at him. Slowly, she nodded her head.

"How did Scott get involved in all this?" she asked.

She put of few centimetres of distance between them. She was afraid of him. Derek could sense him.

"How do you know Scott?"

"I was at the vet's the other night and he was there. That, and him and a friend of his broke into my apartment."

"Stiles?" Growled Derek.

"Sounds right." She said.

Derek let out another growl. He rolled his eyes and quickly decided that he would deal with the two teenagers later.

"Scott's a werewolf." He said.

Catherine stopped walking and gaped at him.

"Seriously?! But he's just a kid!" She exclaimed.

Derek nodded his head.

"I know. But I'm not the one who bit him, my uncle did."

Catherine shook her head and let out a heavy sigh. She folded her arms across her chest and resumed walking.

"Anyone else I should know about?"

She looked at him. It was clear that her thoughts on all this were changing with everything he said. Derek nodded his head.

"The Argents are hunter and Dr Deaton, the vet, is some kind of supernatural vet."

He trailed off, unable to think of anyone else.

"Okay. I moved to a town full of crazies. Great pick."

Her voice was laced with sarcasm and Derek let out a small laugh.

"Humour still isn't working." He said.

"I know." She replied.

A smile was playing on her lips as she glanced at him. She bit her lip and the two lapsed into silence again. They continued walking. A question was nagging at Derek, lingering in the back of his mind and just waiting to come out.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Catherine's eyes flicked to him and she nodded her head.

"Shoot." She said.

"How did your brother die?"

Derek watched as Catherine tensed up. Her face fell and that emptiness from last night returned. A thick wave of tension appeared between the two of them.

"You don't have to answer. I, I shouldn't have asked."

Derek quickly tried to reconcile the feelings that were between them only a few moments before but stopped when Catherine shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I know about how your family died. It's only fair you know about mine."

She took in a deep breath and dug her hands into the pockets of his jacket. Derek waited for her to begin.

"He was brutally murdered one night in an alleyway. He'd gone out to see his girlfriend and on his way home he got attacked by a couple of masked figures. They slashed his throat, his wrists, cut his stomach open… It was horrible. Nobody knew why he'd been attacked or who had attacked him. The police weren't able to find anything so they put it down to a mugging gone wrong."

Derek bit the inside of his mouth. He looked at her and watched her carefully.

"The next month or so after his death were horrible. He was the fabric, the glue to just about everything in my family's life. And with him gone… Things were different."

"Hence the move?" he asked.

Catherine nodded her head.

"Hence the move."

The two didn't exchange another word till they neared the place where Derek had something to show her. The last leg of their walk seemed to be mainly uphill.

"What are you showing me?" She asked.

Derek looked back at her with a smile.

"It's just around here." He replied.

Derek disappeared behind a massive tree and Catherine followed after him. She gasped when she saw what he had to show her.

The two were at the edge of a cliff. In the horizon was Beacon Hills. Catherine smiled and stood next to Derek.

"This is amazing." She said.

"I thought you'd like it."

She looked at him and slipped her hand into his.

"Thank you."

She gave him a soft smile and he nodded his head, returning the smile. He watched as Catherine turned her head back out to view. Derek himself didn't look at the view the horizon had to offer, instead he looked at the one right next to him. His eyes studied her as she studied Beacon Hills. A mixture of wonder and excitement was on her face as she stared out at the town.

The two stood there for a good ten minutes before Catherine said that it would be best if they began heading out. Derek nodded his head in agreement and let Catherine lead the way back down.

A small scream left Catherine's lips. She felt her ankle roll and twist as she lost her footing, slid down a slope, and landed on her back.

"Catherine!"

Derek exclaimed her name and then quickly rushed to her side. He dropped down beside her and looked over her quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Catherine bit her lip and pulled her leg out from underneath her. She let out a small yelp of pain at the movement before giving him a small nod despite the look of absolute pain on her face.

"I'm okay," she said, "I think I've twisted my ankle though."

Derek's eyes flicked to her ankle. He quickly moved to pick her up in his arms.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He said.

"Derek! No! You're overreacting. For God's sake, it's just twisted ankle. Just take me home and help me wrap it up okay?"

She locked eye with him till he slowly nodded his head.

"Good. Now help me take my shoe off? I can feel it swelling up."

Derek nodded his head and went down to her foot. Gently he took her shoe off. He pulled off her shook and examined her ankle. It had begun to swell, but not too much. It was bright red but didn't seem to have any discolouration. He gently pressed his fingers onto the most swollen part to see how bad the pain was. Her foot jerked in his hold and she let out a hiss of pain.

"Can you feel your toes?" He asked.

He looked up at her and she nodded her head. Derek bit his lip and gently placed her foot down.

"I think it's just a moderate sprain. You won't need to go to hospital." He concluded.

Catherine rolled her eyes and ushered him back over. He moved back to near her face and she put her arm around his neck.

"Help me up." She said.

Derek didn't respond. He was lost in her eyes. His ears pricked as he heard her heartbeat quicken. She stared back at him, her lips slightly opening in anticipation. He slid his arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer. Eyes still locked with hers, he slowly leaned in. Their lips met and Catherine melted. Her eyes fluttered close and she concentrated on him and him alone. His lips softly met hers. They were ever so gentle as they touched hers tenderly. The pain from her ankle disappeared from her mind as he kissed her. She smiled to herself when he pulled away. With her eyes still closed she pressed her forehead against his.

They two of them stayed like that for what seemed like an age, eyes closed and foreheads pressed together as they listened to each other just be. When Catherine's ankle began throbbing again the moment was broken.

She tightened her arm around his neck and the two carefully stood. She tested her ankle by gently pressing it onto the ground to see if she could walk on it. She let out another yelp of pain and felt Derek flinch.

"I can't walk on it." She said.

Derek nodded his head and the next thing she knew she was in his arms. She didn't protest to being carried by him this time. In fact she wrapped her other arm around his neck and nestled her cheek on his chest and listened to his heart as he brought her back to the cars.

They took Catherine's car back to her apartment. Derek carried her up and laid her down in her bed. He wrapped up her ankles and placed a pillow under it. The two spent the rest of the evening on Catherine's bed just talking to each other about everything. Derek got to find out where she was before, what her family did, what school she went to, who her first boyfriend was, all those pointless bits of her life that made her who the woman lying next to him with a sprained ankle and a breath-taking smile.

After 3 hours of talking and couple of heavy painkillers, Catherine couldn't keep her eyes open. Derek helped tucked her in. Her eyes were shut close by the time he pulled the blanket over her. He softly pressed his lips onto her forehead and murmured goodnight before turning away to leave.

"Last time you put me to bed... You weren't there in the morning." She murmured.

Derek stared at her and waited to see if she would say anything else. Her eyes were still closed and she seemed on the verge of falling into slumber. He turned to walk away again but then she spoke.

"Will you be there tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was easily the most annoying to write. It may seem a bit disjointed/rushed but I wanted to get things going? If you have any suggestions please please please please pleasseeee, let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Derek was sitting at the little dining table in Catherine's kitchen when she awoke. His eyes flicked to her when she walked through the doorway. He lost his breath when he saw her. She was wearing her pyjamas and her hair was a mess but for some reason, she looked amazing to him. He watched her with wondrous eyes as she shuffled over to her fridge and searched for something to consume.

"You're still here." She said with her head still in the fridge.

"I promised I would be." He replied.

She pulled her head out of the fridge and turned to look at him. She bit her lip and gazed at him before giving a small nod of the head as she remembered last night's events. Yoghurt was in her hands and she got a teaspoon before joining him at the table. The table was small and round so there was barely any leg space. As their legs rubbed together under the table a surge of warmth went through Derek.

He watched her as she pulled off the cover of her container of yoghurt. She slowly licked the yoghurt off the cover and then placed it on the bottom of the container. She dipped the spoon into the yoghurt and began feeding herself. Derek watched her the whole time. When she was halfway through the yoghurt her eyes flicked up to him and she stared back at him, still eating the yoghurt. The two locked eyes and were soon in a staring contest. In the end Catherine won as Derek glanced away with a grin on his lips. His eyes flicked back to her and took in the triumphant smile on her face.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Will you have dinner with me?"

Catherine's eyes flicked back to him. Slowly, a smile returned to her lips as she nodded her head.

"Only on one condition." She said.

Derek raised an eyebrow and waited for her condition.

"We eat in."

"Why?" He asked, curious for her reply.

"Well... I don't think being seen out with a fugitive will do anything to help my rep around town."

She gave him a teasing smile and he let at a humph.

"Honestly, I'm just tired of eating out. I would love a home cooked meal."

Derek nodded his head.

"Sounds good. I'll be here at 5 to cook you dinner."

Catherine let out a small noise of surprise.

"You cook?" She asked.

"Course." He scoffed

"Huh... I would have never pegged you as someone who could cook."

"What? Can't see the werewolf cooking?"

"Maybe rabbits and deers..."

"Oh I see what you did there."

Catherine grinned and Derek rolled his eyes. He stood up and went over to her.

"5 o'clock." He said.

"5 o'clock." She replied.

He smiled and quickly bent down to peck her on the lips. He left the apartment before she could even react to the kiss.

* * *

Catherine's ear perked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked!"

She heard the door swing open and the sound of Derek closing it behind him.

"You know you really shouldn't leave your door unlocked, you never know who might wander in."

He came into the kitchen and winked at her. A smile spread onto her lips when her eyes settled on him and she raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like a werewolf?" She said.

Derek grinned and nodded his head.

"Seriously though, you should keep your door locked."

His face turned serious and a dark shadow seemed to appear across it. Catherine gazed at him carefully, wondering what he'd done today to suddenly make him so wary.

"I'll make sure I do." She said.

The shadow disappeared as Derek held up a grocery bag and smiled at her.

"Dinner?" She asked.

She took the bag from him and peered into it. Her face fell when she saw a box of frozen pizzas in it. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. A guilty expression was on his face.

"I lied before. I can't cook."

He watched her carefully as she looked between him and the pizza boxes. Finally she let out a sigh.

"That's okay. We can cook our own pizzas."

She looked at him and gave him a smile, reassuring him that it was fine. He raised both eyebrows; a look of innocence was on his face as he asked her how with that one expression. She ducked down to a cupboard and pulled out a bag of flour with a twinkle in her eye.

"Derek, why are you punching the dough?"

Derek looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I'm kneading it." He said.

Catherine raised an eyebrow and looked between the two pizza bases. Derek did the same and let out a little 'oh'. His dough had imprints of his fists and Catherine's was perfectly kneaded. She let out a laugh and came up next to him.

She took his hand into hers and guided him through kneading the dough. Chills went up his body and he wasn't really concentrating on the kneading, but more on her hands on his.

"Alright, now you try by yourself."

Her voice knocked him back and he gaped at her. She gave him a supportive smile and let go of his hands. Derek looked back at the dough and then tried to recreate what he could remember of the way Catherine was moving his hands. He didn't do so well. Catherine bit her lip, trying to hide a grin.

"I think you need to show me again." He said.

He raised his arm over her head and pulled her to in front of him. She hesitated for a moment, aware of his body right behind hers. She placed her hands back on his and guided him through it again. His head was hovering right next to hers, above her shoulder.

"It's like giving a massage." She said.

"So you want me to give a massage to a piece of dough?"

She let out a laugh and looked back at him.

"No. I want you to pretend that you're giving me a massage." She replied.

Derek stared at her, his mind going to a place where he was giving her a massage. Suddenly she slipped out of his grip and motivated him to start kneading the dough again. Derek rolled his eyes but did it anyway.

"There you go. Perfect." She said.

Derek looked at her and smiled when he saw her smiling.

"What's next?" He asked.

"Toppings."

He watched as Catherine rummaged through her kitchen, looking for stuff to put on their pizzas. In the end the counter was filled with different things to put on a pizza.

"Now this is the easy part." She said.

Derek clapped his hands together and nodded his approvingly.

"Good."

She smiled and handed him the bottle of sauce. It was a squeezy bottle. With orders from Catherine to just put a blob of it in the middle and then spoon it out, Derek opened the lid and squeezed at the bottle. Luck was clearly not on his side as he squirted some of it onto his shirt.

"You're kidding me..." He growled.

Catherine looked at him and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Maybe I spoke too soon."

He shot her a glare and she just gave him a sweet smile in return. He let out a sigh and the two continued putting toppings onto their pizzas.

After ten minutes of messing around with the toppings Catherine finally got them into the oven. She pulled herself up onto one of the kitchen counters and swung her legs, eyes on Derek as he looked down at his shirt.

"You can put it in the wash if you want?"

"Maybe after dinner..." He said.

Catherine nodded her head. Derek gazed at her as she stared down at her feet.

"I'm sorry this didn't go the way you imagined." He said.

Catherine looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know this isn't what I imagined?"

"Because I saw the look on disappointment on your face when I came in with the frozen pizzas."

She bit her lip and glanced away from him. She gave him a small shrug.

"This is better than I imagined." She replied.

Derek looked at her with a surprise expression. He moved towards her.

"Really? But I've made such a mess of it."

"Yeah you have."

She grinned and looked down at his shirt. He rolled his eyes but let a small smile spread onto his lips. He leaned on a counter, hands settling on it. He didn't notice that Catherine's eyes were wide.

"What?" He asked.

"Your hand!" She exclaimed.

He looked down at his hand and realized it was resting on a burning hot oven tray. He let out a yelp as the pain hit him. Catherine jumped up and grabbed his hand. She turned on the tap and stuck his hand under cool water.

She ordered him to keep his hand under the water as she went to get the first aid kit. She ignored his protests, not knowing that it would heal in a minute or two. When she came back she gently took his still burnt hand and led him to the kitchen table. The two sat down at it and Derek tried once again to stop her.

"It's okay Catherine-"

"It's not okay Derek. That's a serious burn."

Derek let out a sigh and gave up. She would realize it when it actually healed. Catherine rubbed something on the burn before pulling out a bandage and sticking it on.

"The kit has seen way too much action over the past couple of days." She said.

"How's your ankle?" asked Derek.

He looked down at it. She had re-wrapped it.

"It's a lot better than yesterday. I can actually walk on it now."

She gave him a smile and he nodded his head.

"Maybe we should stick to there only being one injury at a time though."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Replied Derek.

Catherine gave him a look and he indicated that she should look at his hand. She watched as he peeled off the bandage she had just put on him. A small gasp left her lips when she saw that the burn was gone.

"But... But how?"

"Werewolf trick. We heal really fast."

Slowly Catherine nodded her head.

"Okay then."

* * *

The two had polished off their dinner and had cleaned up everything. At the current moment Derek had just came back upstairs from getting a spare shirt from his car.

"Tell me again why you have a shirt in your car?"

She called out to him from the living room. He was in the laundry, putting the dirty one into the washing machine.

"In case of emergencies." He replied.

It was actually so that if Derek got into a fight and got blood onto the shirt, he'd have one he could change into to decrease the amount of looks he got from other people... But he wasn't going to tell her that. He came back out of the laundry as he was pulling the clean shirt on. Catherine stared at his chest and bit her lip as he came in. When he had gotten the shirt on she glanced away. Derek wandered over to the set of windows that were in her living room. He stared out them, mind going over a billion different things but from some reason always landing back on the woman behind him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

_You._

"Everything." He replied.

He continued to gaze out the window. The sun had already set, leaving Beacon Hills in the cover of night. There were barely any stars out.

Derek looked back at Catherine when she placed her hand on his shoulder. What seemed like a thousand shots went through him at the simple gesture. The skin underneath her hand seemed like it was on fire. She opened her mouth to say something but lost the words when he looked at her for a moment. He held her gaze and she knew what was coming next. She wanted what was coming next. In one fluid movement he had her in his arms and was pressing his lips onto hers.

The kiss, like the other few they had shared, was soft and gentle. His lips lightly touched hers and her heart warmed. But at that very moment she didn't want warm. She wanted burning passion. She wanted to finish off what they'd started the first time they kissed.

She tilted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her body onto his and kissed him hard. Surprisingly he returned the kiss, matching her intensity with his own. His kisses had turned from gentle and loving to rough and lustful in a second. She felt him tighten his grip on her waist as he brought her just that little bit closer. When Catherine realised he wouldn't go any further without a sign, she gave him one.

She broke away from his hold and pulled her top off. She bit her lip when she saw his eyes land on her breasts and then back at her. She stepped back to him and hooked a finger into his jeans. She pulled him close and placed her lips back on his. A tremble went through her as his arms went up her back. His hands laid on her bare skin and tingles coursed throughout her. Finger still in his jeans and lips still touching, she led him into her room. The two fell onto the bed and continued to kiss. Derek moved his hands from underneath her and to her side. She arched her body up so that she could press up against him. That's when the realization came that he was still wearing a shirt. She let out a small growl and gripped the ends of it. She pulled it off and threw it to the side before running her fingers down his chest and to the button of his jeans. There were too many layers between them and she wanted that to change. A small moan left her lips as he brought his mouth to her neck and began kissing her there, distracting her from taking off his pants. With his lips on her skin she became aware of how _close _he was.

He was right on top of her. Her skin burned where ever he roamed, a trail of fire followed his hands as they went all over her body. And they went everywhere, from the small indention on the back of her neck to the childhood scar on her hip. He was exploring her, touching her, feeling her, _loving her. _She let out another moan and felt the minute tremble of his lips on her skin. She raised her hand to his cheek and brought his mouth back to hers. The roughness from before had gone and all that was left was passion. He dragged his lips away from hers and moved them to her stomach. He placed soft kisses down her skin and to the top of her jeans. Each kiss sent a shock through her. He pulled off her jeans and then kissed the way back up to her lips. With their lips moving Catherine tried to take his jeans off again. This time he let her.

It didn't take much longer for their under garment to come off, nor much longer for Derek to be slowly sliding into her. Catherine clung to him, breathing heavy as he filled her. The faint smell of his cologne hit her and she let out a moan when he stopped, allowing her to get used to him. She pressed her lips onto his shoulder and willed for him to start moving. Small gasps left her lips as the two became one. They moved which each other each reacted to what the other did and each were in absolute and complete bliss at just being with the other. They were touching in every possible way. Skin pressed against skin and lips continued to dance together. The two of them seemed two fit like two pieces of a puzzle. They melded with each other. When it was over they were still together.

Catherine laid in Derek's arms under the sheets of her bed. She could hear her heartbeat and feel his under her cheek. She softly pressed his lips onto his chest, saying all she needed to say in that gentle gesture. He tightened his hold on her and the two slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"_**Something deep inside of me died,**_

_**When I found out all of you lies.**_

_**Gotta give myself some kinda meaning.**_

_**Gotta get me some meaning."**_

_Hush Now, Fink ft. Tina Grace_

Derek woke up in the dead of the night. He could feel Catherine in his arms, still asleep. The events of last night came back to him and his whole being glowed. But then as one thought entered his mine, that glow was filled with a dark despair.

Slowly he detached himself from her and moved out of her bed. He made sure not to wake her up as he searched for his clothes. He pulled on his clothes as he moved through her apartment. He got his shirt from the washing machine and then checked his phone. He let out a sigh and then lingered in her bedroom doorway. He gazed at her for a moment or two. She was still fast asleep, completely unaware of what Derek was doing.

_I'm sorry._

He turned away from her and then walked to the front door, leaving her apartment.

Catherine woke up hours later. She let out a small groan at the sun that was streaming in through the windows in her bedroom. She rolled over with her eyes still closed. When she didn't hit a body her eyes shot open. Derek wasn't lying next to her. She sat up and rubbed at her forehead, trying to remember if she had dreamt last night or if it had actually happened.

Slowly she pulled herself out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She made her way to the kitchen, feet brushing over her shirt from last night on the way. When she got to the kitchen she felt her heart fall. Derek wasn't there and there was a pile of clean dishes from last night on her sink. It definitely wasn't a dream.

_Where is he?_

She quickly looked around her apartment to see if he was anywhere. His shirt was gone and from a quick glance out the window she saw that his car was gone too. She fell down onto the couch with her phone in her hands.

She searched for Derek's number and bit her lip. She hovered her finger over his name, debating whether or not to call him. She pressed on his name and then lifted the phone to her ear. It rang for a while; with each tone Catherine's heart fell deeper and deeper.

"Come on... Pick up." She murmured.

Her face fell when she was met with the answering machine.

Derek followed Jackson into the bathroom. He could hear his ragged breathing as he pulled out toilet paper. He gently knocked on the door.

"I'm fine Danny, just go back to class..." rasped Jackson.

Derek rolled his eyes. Jackson's ragged breathing continued and he knocked on the door again, this time a little bit harder.

"Just give me a second, okay?"

Derek rattled on the door of the bathroom stall.

"I said give me a freakin' second!"

Derek held back a growl and pushed lightly on the door, testing the strength of the lock. He kicked it open and grabbed onto the back of Jackson's t-shirt. He pulled him out of the stall and pushed him to the sink. The lock on Jackson's face was slightly amusing. He seemed terrified of him. He breathed a couple of times and Derek took a step towards him.

"Derek?"

"Looking at little pale there Jackson. You feeling okay?"

He brushed his sleeve and grinned at how the teenager's heartbeat rose.

"Never better."

Jackson's clenched his jaw and stared at Derek. He breathed in deeply and stepped away from the sinks as Derek stepped around him.

"If something's wrong I need to know. You're with me now."

"Wait. With- with you? Me with you?"

Jackson let out a little laugh.

"What am I your little pet?"

Derek clenched his jaw and glared at the teen.

"Just because you gave me 'the bite' doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Okay, sorry, but to be honest you don't exactly show off outstanding leadership qualities."

Derek moved his hands to behind his back and grinned.

"Is that so?" He asked, clearly amused.

"Look I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay? So why don't you just back-"

Derek's eyes widened as a black liquid started coming out of Jackson's ear. With two fingers he pushed Jackson to face the mirror so that he could get a better look at the liquid. Jackson seemed as confused as he was as he examined it in the mirror.

"What is it?" He asked. "What's happening?"

Derek looked at Jackson's ear and an unsettling feeling came upon him.

"Body's fighting the bite."

He racked his brain, trying to think of ways this could be happening. How he could deal with it. He didn't feel his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Why?"

Derek stepped away from Jackson, slowly shaking his head. He moved away from the teenager.

"I don't know." He said.

"What does it mean?"

Jackson turned around to look at him. He wanted an answer. Derek shook his head again and stepped into the darkness.

"What does it mean?!"

Derek left the bathroom. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what the hell was happening to Jackson. He had never seen something like that before and the fact that it was happening to Jackson, freaked him out. He left the school and got into his car. He felt his phone sticking into his hip so he pulled it out and glanced at it. He had one missed call from Catherine. He let out a heavy sigh and listened to the message.

"_Hey Derek? It's me, Catherine. Ah I just woke up and you're not here and that kind of worries me because the last time I woke up to find you not here led to you scaring the shit out of me... And discovering that you're a werewolf! Yeah. I suck at these. I'm sure that you have a good excuse for not being here, like you had some werewolf thing that you needed to deal with in the middle of the night or something... Just call me will you? We need to talk about last night. Well, we need to talk about everything. Call me." _

He listened as the message went on for another couple of seconds. He could hear that Catherine was trying to figure out what to say next before cursing and then hanging up. He threw his phone onto the passenger side seat and let out another sigh. He rested on the steering wheel before shaking his head and driving out of the school.

Catherine glanced at her phone for the billionth time. She had called Derek two days ago and he hadn't called her back. She had tried to find him, checked to see if he was at the Hale house, but she had had no luck so far.

She couldn't comprehend why he was avoiding her. She hadn't done anything wrong. Everything had been going perfect... At least she thought it was. Catherine let out a sigh and grabbed her car keys. She had to find Derek.

She pulled into a park at Beacon Hills High. It was the end of school and Catherine was hoping that Scott would be able to tell her where Derek was. She spotted him crossing the front of the school with his friend Stiles. He was wearing a grey jumper and Stiles was in red, yellow and purple chequered shirt. She dug her hands into her pockets and went over to them.

"Scott! Hey, do you have a minute?"

He turned around and Catherine saw the confused expression appear on his face.

"Catherine? What are you doing here?"

"If this is about us breaking into your apartment, we're really sorry and we promise we won't do it again." Said Stiles.

Catherine smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's not about that. I... I just need to ask you something."

They two exchanged a look before looking back at Catherine.

"Uh, I'd really love to help you but we've got to get to lacrosse practice and we're going to be late if we don't go now..."

The two began turning away but stopped when Catherine spoke.

"I know everything!" She exclaimed.

The two looked at her.

"Everything?" asked Scott.

She nodded her head, "Everything."

"Like..."

"I know about you being a werewolf."

Scott's eyes widened and an enthusiastic grin spread onto Stiles' lips.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed.

"I found out after you broke into my apartment."

She gave him a look and a guilty expression flew onto his face. Catherine rolled her eyes and turned back to Scott.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I figured it out. But that's not why I'm here Scott."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Catherine let out a sigh.

"I need to know where Derek Hale is."

Both the looks on Scott's and Stiles' faces fell.

"Why do you need to know where Derek is?" asked Stiles.

"I need to talk to him."

Scott shook his head.

"No. You don't. You'd be better off staying away from him Catherine."

Catherine bit her lip and let out a sigh.

"It's a bit too late for that." She murmured.

"Look, I get that you think he's super hot and the whole werewolf thing makes him all mysterious and attractive but he's a werewolf Catherine. Werewolf is a big no-no."

Catherine looked at Stiles and gaped at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I just need to know where he is Scott. Tell me that and I'll never bother you again."

She pleaded with Scott, her eyes trying to lock with his.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew where he was!" Exclaimed Scott.

"So you don't even know where he is?" Asked Catherine.

Scott's jaw fell slack. He hadn't meant to say that. Catherine let out a sigh and shook her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip. She looked between them to see if they were lying before turning away and walking back to her car.

Scott and Stiles watched as she walked away. They looked at each other.

"She is bad news." Said Stiles.

Scott nodded his head in agreement and then the two headed off to the lockers.

Catherine leant against her car and let out a frustrated groan. She stared out at the school, trying to figure out how the hell she'd find him. Her gaze stopped when she saw a teenager with curly brown hair staring at her. He saw her looking at him and then quickly looked away. Catherine continued to watch him as he looked back at her. Her eyes widened when he saw his eyes flash yellow. He turned away and walked into the school. Catherine saw a lacrosse stick in his bag.

"Maybe it's time I started watching lacrosse..." She murmured.

Catherine made her way to the stands that were sitting on the side of the lacrosse field. She sat down in one of the stands and watched as the Beacon Hills' lacrosse team ran out onto the field. She raised an eyebrow as the goalie ran out to stop one of the players from getting a shot at the goals. She hissed when she saw him knock over the other player, he flew in the air and landed on the ground.

"McCall! The position's goal keeper, not goal abandoner."

"Sorry coach."

She raised an eyebrow as Scott repeated leaving the goal and knocking over players.

"McCall! You come out that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?"

Catherine held back a laugh at how ridiculous the lacrosse coach was. She watched as one of the players left the line and the next one went to get the ball. The two jumped at each other, both flying in air and then landing on their hands and knees. Catherine watched as the two stared each other, both heaving.

_They're both werewolves..._

Her eyes flicked to the three police officers they were heading over to the two boys. One of them was Sheriff Stilinski. She stayed seated as he talked to the coach and as practice disbanded. The guy who Scott was on the ground with was pulled aside by them. Catherine's gaze lingered on them. She watched as he pulled off his helmet and revealed his mop of curly brown hair. They talked to him and Catherine looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw Derek standing in the tree line. She pulled out her phone and got off the stands. She quickly dialled his number and held the phone to her ear. This time he answered.

"_Catherine." _

"Derek, what are you doing at a high school lacrosse practice?"

She watched as he moved along the tree line, eyes on her as he spoke.

"_I could ask you the same thing."_

"My brother used to play lacrosse. Why is that kid getting arrested? He's a werewolf, isn't he?"

"_You're really nosey." _

"And you're a horrible liar."

She watched as he stopped. She could almost feel the glare he was sending at her.

"_Just stay out of it Catherine."_

"No. Not until you stop lying to me and start telling me what the hell is going on. I want to know why there are teenage werewolves and why you left my apartment without saying anything."

"_Catherine... I-"_

"And you're about to tell me another lie!"

She heard him let out another sigh.

"Stop lying and start letting me in."

"_..."_

"Derek, please."

"_I'm sorry."_

She heard him hang up. She looked to the last place she saw him. He wasn't there. She looked around wildly, trying to see if she could find him. He was nowhere to be seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey-yo! So I've some problems uploading because one, all the laptops became unusable in my house on one day. It was not a good day. But laptops are working once again! HUZZAH! Um. Reviews? Please? They make me smile and motivate me. **

* * *

"_**One moment I have you,**_

_**The next you are gone.**_

_**Rehearsed steps on an empty stage,**_

_**That boy's got my heart in a silver cage.**_

_**Why can't you want me like the other boys do?**_

_**They stare at me while I crave you."**_

_Crave You, Flight Facilities_

Catherine made her way back to her car. The school grounds were basically empty as everyone was back in class. She got to her car and leaned on it again, letting out a massive sigh. She didn't understand why Derek kept pushing her away. She watched as the police officers led the curly head teenager out of the school and put him into a patrol car. She got into her car and started it up, preparing to leave. Just as she was about to back out she saw Derek's Camaro pull up by the footpath. Scott was standing there, having had just run out of the school to see the curly haired teenager being taken away.

She watched as Derek and Scott exchanged words. She saw the door to the passenger side fling open and Scott hesitate before getting into the car. It sped off and Catherine quickly drove to follow it.

She followed Derek through the town. Half of her was feeling guilty about following him, but the other half wanted to get answers. She stopped when Derek pulled up in front of a house. She drove past and reached the end of the street before turning around and parking on the opposite side of the house Derek was in front of. She turned off her car and watched as Derek and Scott got out the car and broke into the house, ignoring the yellow _CRIME SCENE – DO NO ENTER _tape across the front of the property. She sat back and waited for them to come out.

She watched curiously as flashlight beams went across the windows of the house. Her gaze was drawn away when she saw another car pull up behind her. She shrunk down in her seat and watched as a teenager got out of the car and went to the house across the street from the one Derek and Scott was in. She watched as a guy came out to meet him. The two exchanged words and then swapped something before the guy from the house went back inside.

The first guy shook his head and then went to walk away. He stopped and stared at the house on the other side of the street. Catherine rolled her eyes at how un-careful Derek was being. She watched as the guy raised an eyebrow and then went back into his car. She raised an eyebrow when he didn't drive away.

She bit her lip and then looked back the house Derek was in. She sat up when she saw him leave the house without Scott. He got into his car and drove off. Catherine quickly started up her engines and continued following him, completely forgetting about the guy parked behind her.

She followed him to the police station. She parked on the other side of the street and watched as Derek got out of his car and into a blue Jeep that was parked outside the station.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She murmured.

She sat back and let out a sigh, figuring it'd be a while since Derek started moving again. This time she left the heater and radio on. She felt like she was about to go to sleep after a good half an hour. Her eyes were drifting close but they shot open when she heard a roar. She shot up in her seat and stared at the station. She watched as Derek came out with the curly haired teenager. The two got into his car and drove away, Catherine following behind him.

They drove to the reserve. Catherine could've sworn they were going to the Hale house but they turned into a completely different entrance. She followed behind Derek and parked away from where Derek stopped his car. She watched as he helped the teenager into a little box building that was in the middle of some trees. She waited a little while before getting out of her car and heading into the building.

She opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark but a faint glow came from a staircase that was in the middle of the room. She could hear a faint howling came from wherever the staircase led to. Slowly, with her heart in her throat, she went down the staircase.

Catherine flinched when she heard a cry of pain.

"I'm sorry Isaac... But I've got to keep you locked up till morning."

She heard Derek's voice and then a howl. There was the rattling of a chain and then Derek's sigh. Derek's sigh sounded way too close. Catherine began retreating back up the staircase. She hadn't actually thought about what she'd do when she finally found out where Derek was living. He appeared at the end of the staircase and Catherine froze. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Catherine?! What are you doing here? You can't be here!"

Catherine didn't answer. She was still frozen.

"How did you even find me?" He asked.

This time she answered.

"I... I followed you."

She gulped and watched for his reaction. He shook his head and turned away from her. Catherine gaped at him and then followed him down. They stepped into a big room. Stone columns ran from the ground and all the way up to the roof. Pools of light played on the ground, created by low hanging lights. There was junk littered across the room, a desk chair in the corner, black coils of tubes next to it. Catherine could see a round table and a ladder out of the corner of her eye. A crashed train carriage was on the other side of the room. She couldn't see the curly haired kid. Derek was sitting down on a big suitcase, staring at her as she looked around.

"Is this where you live now?" She asked.

Derek ignored her question.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Derek.

"I want the truth." She replied

She looked at him, eyes hardening. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"The truth about what?"

"I want the truth about you. And about what's happening in this town. I want to know who that kid is that you've got locked up here somewhere-"

"I don't have a kid locked up here."

At that Catherine lost it. Her anger returned and billowed over the top.

"Why the fuck do you keep lying to me?!"

Catherine screamed at Derek. He looked away from her, a sorry expression on his face.

"I am tired of you lying to me Derek. I feel as if I barely know you! I feel as if everything you've told me about yourself has been an absolute lie." She continued.

"You're right," he said, "You barely know me."

He looked up at her and saw her face drop.

"Well then let me get to know you. I want to know who you are."

Derek gaped at her.

"How can want that after everything I've done?!"

"What have you done that would make me want differently? You've been sweet and kind and funny and so goddamn loving. I know that this isn't what you want Derek. Why do you keep pushing me away?"

She took a step towards him. He bit his bottom lip and softly shook his head. He looked down at his hands and let out a small sigh. He knew there was no way he was going to get her to let up... So he'd tell her the truth.

"Because I can't protect those closest to me." He murmured.

"So you won't let anyone in? That's your way of dealing?"

It was clear through her tone of voice that she thought this was stupid. Derek looked up at her.

"Yes! I don't know any other way! Every person I've ever loved or have even cared about has been hurt Catherine! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Before she could reply Derek stood up and continued talking.

"I'm a werewolf. Because of that there are people who want to hurt me, kill me. How much do you think they'd be able to hurt me if they found out about you? Do you understand?"

He glared at her, trying to will his reasoning to get through to her. She softly shook her head.

"You can't live on a possibility."

She stepped towards him. Derek could hear her heartbeat thumping away in her chest. He tried to avoid her, step away from her, but she laid her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"I want this. I want you. And I know you want me too."

She said the words with her hand still on his cheek. Her eyes tried to lock with his. Derek closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Catherine's hand on his cheek. Sparks went through his body as the memory of the other night came flooding back to him. He remembered every detail about the night and he knew she was right. He did want her. He wanted her so badly it hurt.

"I'm in the middle of war Catherine. I can't protect you."

His eyes flicked opened as he tried one last time to warn her. He watched as she shook her head.

"I don't care."

She waited for a long moment to see if he would reply. He just stared at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking so she tried something else. She leant up and kissed him. She hadn't realized that she had been craving the taste of his lips till she got to taste them again. A smile spread onto her lips when she felt his arm come around her waist and tighten around her. She let out a small moan when he kissed her harder. The two began making out, hands roaming across each other's bodies as memories of the other night came back to them.

"I want you." Derek finally moaned.

Catherine smiled and bit her lip. She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I know." She said.

* * *

When Catherine woke up Derek was lying next to her. She smiled to herself and stared at his sleeping face. She bit her lip and moved closer to him. She was unbelievably happy to finally be waking up next to him. It felt good to just be waking up next to someone again. She glanced at him when a small moan left his lips. With his eyes still closed he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Mornin'." He murmured.

His lips brushed against her ear and she let out a little giggle.

"Did you just giggle?" He asked.

His eyes shot open and he looked at her. She bit her lip with a smile.

"I'm just really happy." She said.

Derek closed his eyes and nestled his head on her shoulder.

"Why's that?"

His voice was soft, it was clear he wasn't fully awake yet.

"Because I'm waking up next to you." She replied.

She felt Derek's smile on her skin. He softly pressed his lips onto her shoulder and sent goose bumps all over her body. His ears pricked up and he let out a groan.

"What?" She asked.

"Isaac's still locked up."

He let out a sigh and Catherine watched as he rolled himself out of bed and pulled on his pants. Catherine wrapped the blanket around her body and sat up. He was sitting on the bed, pulling his shoes on. Catherine traced her fingers over the tattoo on his back. She hadn't noticed it till now.

Derek shivered when her fingers touched his skin. He felt her trace over the tattoo, not saying anything about it.

"It's a triskelion." He said.

"What does it mean?"

"It means a lot of things," He replied, turning around to face her, "One meaning it carries is the three phases of the moon-"

"New, half, full." Said Catherine.

Derek nodded his head with a small smile and then continued speaking.

"In Celtic its meaning is that of competition and a man's progress. In Greek it means 'three-legged' and is usually compared to running. Another meaning is alpha, beta and omega. "

Catherine nodded her head and moved a little closer to him.

"What does it mean to you?"

Her eyes flicked to him. She watched as he bit the inside of his lip and glanced down.

"It's a constant reminder." He said.

Catherine gazed at him softly. She could tell where his mind was, what he was thinking of. It was clear he was thinking of his past and what he had gone through to get where he was now. Catherine bit her lip and softly brushed his face. He looked up at her, eyes wide. The two leaned in and softly kissed each other.

Slowly Derek laid her back down on the mattress, lips still attached to hers. He pulled the blanket off her chest and ran his hands over her skin. He stopped when he heard Isaac call out to him. He let out a groan and lay on the bed next to her. Catherine smiled and gently pushed his arm.

"Go unlock Isaac." She said.

Derek let out a heavy sigh and pulled himself off the bed. He headed over to the door of the bedroom, pulling his shirt on the way there. When he got there he stopped. Catherine watched him. He turned around and went back to her. He pressed his lips onto hers and stole one last kiss before disappearing from the bedroom and heading off to unchain Isaac.

* * *

"You know I really don't appreciate being left chained up while you go have sex with some girl."

Derek glared at Isaac, lips pursing.

"Do you want me to leave you here?"

Isaac shook his head, "No."

"Then shut up."

Isaac rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut as Derek continued taking off his chains.

"And she's not some girl." He grunted.

Isaac raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Derek ignored his gaze and let the last chain drop to the ground.

"There you go." He said.

Isaac twisted at his wrists and nodded his head in thanks. The two stood and left the train carriage. They found Catherine make her way across the room. She had changed into the clothes she was wearing last night. Her hair was down and her eyes sparkled when she saw the two.

"I remember you. You were the one at the school yesterday." Said Isaac.

Catherine nodded her head and gave him a smile.

"I'm Catherine. You're Isaac right?"

Isaac nodded his head and returned the smile.

"So you know about werewolves... Are you one yourself or are you something different, like a vampire?"

His eyes lit up on the word vampire. He was clearly messing with her and both Catherine and Derek knew it. Isaac heard the growl that was forming in Derek's throat. Catherine raised an eyebrow at him and softly shook her head.

"I'm just going to head back to my place, have a shower and change. Want to do lunch?"

She looked at Derek as she said the words but Isaac was the one who responded.

"I'd love to do lunch." He said.

The growl left Derek's lips and his eyes flashed red.

"Isaac, shut up."

Isaac flinched when Derek spoke. There was the layer of the alpha command in his voice that Isaac had to obey. Catherine bit back a smirk and then looked at Derek, waiting for his reply.

"Lunch sounds great. I'll call you."

Catherine nodded her head and the two exchanged smiles before she turned away and walked up the stairs. When they saw her foot disappear Isaac grinned.

"Lunch sounds great. I'll call you."

He imitated Derek's voice and looked at him. Derek snarled at the teenager and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Do that again and I will rip your throat out with my teeth."


	11. Chapter 11

**RAWR! Okay. So, new chapter. Essentially there will be awkward scenes from the show where I stuff Catherine into them till I get a side story line going on. So it will be timey-wimey-postey-wostey-wibbly-wobbly. I would love some reviews? **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Why does she have to be here when we're training?" Whined Isaac.

Catherine glanced over at him, eyebrow raised. She was sitting with Boyd on the steps, watching as Derek trained Isaac and Erica.

"Cause she is, and if you say anything else about it I'll rip your throat out." Replied Derek.

Catherine let out a little laugh and noticed the smile that appeared on Derek's face. He glanced over at her and winked. She bit her lip and glanced down before looking back at him. Isaac rolled his eyes and Erica acted out that she was throwing up. Derek saw and shot her a glare.

"Again."

Derek issued the command and he continued training the two werewolves. Catherine looked up at Boyd.

"Why aren't you training with them?" She asked.

Boyd gave her a little shrug.

"I don't think I'm ready yet." He said.

Catherine nodded her head and then looked back at Derek. Isaac was standing a few metres away from him, a series of obstacles in his way. He took in a deep breath and then began leaping over them, racing towards Derek. Derek just stood there, eyebrow raised as he waited for Isaac to finally reach him. He looked bored. Isaac jumped on the beam closest to Derek and then jumped at him. Derek stopped him. He grabbed onto his chest and then threw him down onto the ground. Isaac's face scrunched up in pain and Derek stared at him, waiting from him to get back up. Then they did it again.

Boyd and Catherine watched them with interested eyes. Boyd had his gaze on Isaac, watching how he manoeuvred over the obstacles. Catherine watched Derek, noticing how fixed he was on Isaac's movements. It was like he could predict where he was going to go next.

Isaac met the ground for the fourth time and then something changed. Catherine watched as Erica appeared on top of the train carriage, ready to pounce. She nudged Boyd's leg and pointed up at her. They watched as Erica leapt off the carriage and to Derek. Derek wasn't looking as Erica flew through the air towards him, but as she got closer he turned and threw her onto the ground next to Isaac. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Boyd's smile fall as Erica let out a few painful gasps.

Derek gazed down at them. He pursed his lips and then rolled his eyes at the two. He began moving away from them, shoulders hunched up in frustration.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?"

Catherine watched as Erica pulled herself up off the ground and jumped onto Derek as he turned around. He caught her in his arms and looked up at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and then pressed her lips onto his.

Anger filled every fibre of Catherine's body as she watched Erica make out with Derek. She glared at them. She didn't notice that her body was quivering as jealously and rage rippled through her. Boyd looked at her with worried eyes but noticed how it stopped when Derek threw Erica back onto the ground. Boyd shot up and went over to them. Catherine slowly rose and walked towards Derek.

She watched as Derek wiped his lips with his hand and glared at the blonde.

"That's the last time you do that." He said.

"Why? Cos I'm a beta?" Asked Erica.

Catherine's eyes flicked over to Erica.

"No." Replied Derek.

He glanced over at Catherine before continuing to speak to Erica.

"Because I have someone else in mind for you." He continued.

A look of confusion appeared on Erica's face.

"Are we done?" asked Isaac. "I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal."

He sat up and stretched out his hand, the look of pain still on his face. Derek's face faked sympathy. With a small nod he crouched down next to Isaac and indicated that he gives him his arm.

"Here?" He asked.

Before Isaac could reply a sickening crack rang out as Derek broke Isaac's arm. Isaac let out a loud cry of pain and he fell back onto the ground. Derek held onto Isaac's arm and glared at him.

"A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive."

He held Isaac in place. Catherine bit her lip and took in the scared looks on the betas' faces.

"Derek."

She murmured his name and he let go of Isaac before standing back up. He walked over to her, stopped a few steps in front of her, and avoided her gaze.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now?"

Derek glanced at Catherine and then looked back at them, eyes searching their faces.

"What are they waiting for?" Continued Isaac.

"I don't know." He said.

Erica's eyes widened in fear. Catherine held herself in her arms, suddenly feeling a cold chill.

"But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it'd killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know."

He stopped in front of Catherine and then looked back at them.

"As fast as I can teach you." He said.

He looked at Catherine and then brushed past her. He went into the train. Catherine hesitated for a moment. She glanced at the three teenagers before following Derek. He was sitting on one of the chairs, head buried in his hands. She slid onto the chair opposite and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, voice soft.

Derek looked up at her and shook his head.

"I'm worried Catherine. What if I get them killed?"

"You won't. They trust you Derek. You'll protect them."

He leant his head onto the wall next to him. Catherine bit her lip and moved herself onto his lap. Derek watched as Catherine took his hands and laced her fingers with his. He looked up at her and watched as she leaned down and pressed her lips onto his. He let go of her hands and placed his hands on her thighs. She cupped his cheek with her hand and pulled his head up a little more she that she could kiss him deeper. Derek let out a little moan as Catherine sucked on his bottom lip, stealing the move from Erica. He pulled away for a moment and looked at her.

"Jealous?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Catherine placed her lips on his neck and kissed up to his ear.

"Bitch does not get to kiss you."

Derek grinned and moved her lips back to his.

"Come to my place tonight." She murmured.

Derek nodded his head.

* * *

Derek's eyes widened when he saw the creature Stiles was describing right above him.

"What? Wait? Have you seen it?" asked Stiles.

Derek watched it as it climbed over the railings. It looked exactly as Stiles had described it.

"You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Stiles turned around, finally realising that they might be actually seeing the creature. His eyes widened and the creature let out a loud screech. Stiles jumped back and Erica took a step closer to Derek. It jumped down in front of Erica and Derek quickly reacted. He got into a fighting stance and roared at it. Ignoring the roar the creature threw Erica onto the wall like she weighed nothing. Derek's eyes widened and he pushed Stiles away.

"Run!"

The creature let out another cry and Derek felt something slash at him. He turned back around, facing the creature. Derek looked around, trying to figure out what had been slashed.

"Derek, your neck."

Stiles' words met Derek's ears and he reached for the back of his neck. The creature began hissing and walking backwards. A wave of nausea came over Derek and his legs gave out underneath him. Stiles let out a curse and caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Come on." He said, pulling Derek's arm around his neck.

Derek still had some feeling in his legs but it was quickly going as the two raced to get away from the creature.

"Where is it? Do you see it?"

"No, hurry! Call Scott!"

Stiles fumbled to get his phone out of the pocket. It fell onto the ground and as he went to pick it up Derek went straight into the pool.

"STILES HEL-"

His words were cut off as he began sinking. Stiles looked between his phone and the pool. Knowing he'd probably regret it later he jumped in after Derek.

He pulled him back up with a huge gasp of air. The alpha was heavy.

"Where'd it go? Do you see it?" asked Stiles.

"No." Rasped Derek.

"Okay, maybe it took off."

As soon as he said the words a huge cry came from the creature. It echoed around the building and Derek gave Stiles a sideways glance.

"Maybe not."

Stiles gave him a look in a return. For once he didn't shoot back with a sarcastic response. The two were in deep trouble. They struggled to stay afloat, the sounds of their heavy breathings and paddling water filled the silence between them as they kept their eyes peeled for any sight of the creature. Derek glanced over at Erica. She was still slumped on the floor unconscious. Hopefully she'd be okay where she was and the creature wouldn't take advantage of her.

"So what's up with you and that Catherine chic?" asked Stiles.

Derek's eyes shot back to him and he pursed his lips.

"Seriously?! We could be dying and you won't tell me about a girl?"

Derek rolled his eyes and tried to keep his head above water.

"Just keep us afloat will you?"

* * *

"Scott saved you again didn't he?"

Derek glared at Catherine and she instantly knew she was right. Derek's hair was still wet from the dip in the pool he had had with Stiles. From all that Derek had told her she knew that Scott had saved Derek's life quite a few times since he became a werewolf and it was something that pissed Derek off to the extreme. She let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Your relationship with him is adorable." She said.

When he shot another glare at her, she pouted at him before letting out another laugh. Derek growled and flopped down onto the bed. She bit her lip and stared at him, curling her legs up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

"No," he growled, "I do not want to talk about it."

"Okay! I was just trying to help. No need to get your fur in a twist."

Derek gave her another glare and she just smiled teasingly at him. He rolled his eyes and looked away from her. Catherine bit her lip and let out a small sigh.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not talking about it." He growled.

"God... Sometimes I wonder if we've ever talked since I found out about everything." She mumbled.

Derek sat up and looked at her.

"All we do is fuck." He said.

Catherine narrowed her gaze at him.

"That's what I'm saying Derek. I thought we were a couple."

Derek raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, clearly he thought she was joking.

"How are we a couple?" He asked.

"We, ah, we go on dates... We have sex, we care about each other."

She stammered through, trying to prove that they were that she thought they were.

"All we've really done is have sex." Repeated Derek.

He was clearly confused by the conversation and where it was going.

"Well I'd like to do more than that!" She exclaimed.

She jumped off of the bed and held herself with her arms. He moved to the end of the bed, sitting on the edge of it as he stared at her with a still confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that I want us to do more... Couple-y things. Like go out and see a movie once a month, or have a sit down dinner with wine and candles. I want us to do more than just sex. I want us to be a normal couple for once."

Derek rubbed his forehead, still confused.

"But we're not a normal couple. I'm a frickin' werewolf and..."

He trailed off when he saw the look on her face.

"'And'? What's the 'and' Derek?"

Her lips formed a thin line and her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"No! Say it. What's the 'and' in this thing between us?"

"I don't know! I have no freaking idea what this really is!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know either Derek. So don't you dare play that." She growled.

"I have been trying to figure out what the hell we're supposed to be, and you don't seem to care at all in helping me figuring it out. All you care about is your little group of puppies."

"I'm sorry for trying to make sure I don't get killed every day by a group of hunters and that they don't find you."

Derek hissed at her and she curled her lip up in frustration.

"As far as I'm concerned, they don't even know I exist! And as for your little puppy squad and dealing with the Argents, half the time they're at school Derek."

She shook her head and bit her lip.

"I've been trying to figure out stuff since I came here Derek... One thing I can't seem to figure out is whether or not you care about me."

She bit her lip and waited for him to reply. His mouth gaped open and he didn't say anything. Catherine's eyes began watering and she shook her head.

"Leave." She whispered.

"What?" Spluttered Derek.

"I said leave. Please, just go."

She turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Catherine, I..."

"Just go!" She exclaimed.

Derek stammered for a moment. He stood and picked up his stuff as he walked towards her door. He could hear her trying to muffle her sobs and wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks. He stopped. In a matter of seconds, Derek was wrapping his arms around her from the behind and kissing her softly on the shoulder as he held her tightly.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

He pressed his lips onto her neck. He turned her around in his arms and looked at her.

"I do care about you, I really do. And-"

Catherine cut him off with a quiet shush. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Just hold me."

He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms tighter around her and holding her close. He could feel her shaky breaths as she tried to control her breathing. He squeezed her softly and then took her hand into his. He led her to the bed and she let out a scoff. Derek shook his head and laid down. He pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arms around her again. She smiled and moved into a comfortable position, her head resting on his chest.

"I almost died today."

He spoke after a couple of minutes of silence.

"How?" She asked.

"Drowning... This new creature paralysed me and that stupid Stiles almost let me die to call Scott."

He let out a sigh before continuing.

"There was this moment where I thought I was actually going to die. I was terrified. I felt weak. I'm an alpha. I shouldn't feel weak."

He went silent for a moment, his jaw clenching up as his fury at himself rose. Catherine placed her hand onto his and squeezed it tightly.

"There was this one moment though... When I was drowning... Where I thought about you."

He waited for her reaction. He heard her breathing hitch, waiting for him to go on as her heart started quickening.

"I thought about not ever seeing you again and that if I did die then who would tell you... I thought about you in what I thought was my last few seconds."

Catherine bit her lip and squeezed his hand again.

"If you did die... I- I don't I would be able to function properly."

Catherine let out a shaky sigh.

"I don't think I could cope with losing someone close to me again." She whispered.

Derek fell silent as he listened to Catherine. Her heart was slowing down and she was trying to control her breathing. Catherine moved her body closer to his and pressed her lips on his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah this is getting harder to write as I run out of ideas. If you have any, hit me up! My mind's gone to a different fic...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Catherine's fingers tapped on the trolley handle. She was at the shops, restocking her house. Derek was basically there all the time so she now had two stomachs to feed. At the current moment Derek wasn't with her. He had pecked her on the cheek before leaving her apartment with the excuse that he had something to do. Before Catherine could ask what it was Derek was out the door. She didn't know that Derek's plan for the day was to figure out who the hell the kanima was. At that very moment over at Beacon Hills High, Derek was waiting to see if Lydia would pass the poison test.

The two had briefly talked about how Catherine felt about Derek turning teenagers into werewolves. The conversation hadn't really gone anywhere.

"_So when are we going to talk about you turning teenagers into werewolves?"_

_Derek looked up at Catherine and saw her staring at him with her arms crossed. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes._

"_I didn't say anything about it before because the moment never came up… But it's here now." She continued._

"_Before you say anything, they asked for the bite. They knew exactly what they were getting themselves into." Said Derek._

_He stood up and went over to her. He placed his hands on her folded arms and put them around his neck. He slid his arms around her waist and locked eyes with her._

"_Yes I preyed on their weaknesses and vulnerabilities, but I did tell them everything. I told them about the Argents and how much… Trouble, being a werewolf could attract towards them." _

_Catherine rolled her eyes but tightened her grip around his neck._

"_So you just want me to let werewolves be werewolves and not kick up a fuss if you turn anymore teens?" She asked._

_Derek bit his lip and gave her a smile._

"_That'd be nice. I would prefer to only deal with one person irritating me about that." _

"_Scott?" _

"_Yep." _

_Catherine nodded her head and let out a small sigh._

"_Okay. I won't say anything. But I will give judgemental looks and possibly not talk to you for a little while if another teen wolf teen pops up." _

_Derek's smile turned into a grin and he nodded his head._

"_Fair enough. Can I kiss you now?" _

"_I thought you'd never ask." _

Apart from watching the training sessions, and knowing about the Argents and the kanima, Catherine didn't know that much about Derek's daily wolf activities. She picked up a bag of chips and tossed it into the trolley before continuing on down the aisle. She stopped when someone called out her name.

"Catherine?"

She glanced behind her, eyes widening when she saw who had said her name.

"Tess?"

The woman smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. Catherine let go of her trolley and allowed her friend to hug her. It was a tight embrace and Catherine could already feel the emotions linked with her past ready to drown her.

"What are you doing here? And what happened to your hair?!"

Catherine ran her fingers through the tips of Tess' hair. Once a bright blonde, she had cut it all off and dyed it a deep red. Tess grinned.

"We were just passing through." She said.

Catherine raised an eyebrow, "We?"

Tess nodded her head and Catherine's eyes flicked to the guy who was now standing behind her. It was Jonah. She spluttered his name before hugging him tightly. He looked just like she remembered him. His hair was still the same sandy blonde and he still had crystal blue eyes. She watched as Jonah fell into step next to Tess and took her hand into his. She stared at the action curiously before looking back at her old friends with an eyebrow raised. Tess gave her a sheepish smile. Catherine bit her lip and nodded her head approvingly.

"Wow. I can't believe you two are here." Said Catherine.

"We did wonder if we'd bump into you." Replied Jonah.

She gave them a grin and then felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and glanced at it. It was a text from Derek, giving her the reminder she'd asked for. She softly swore under her breath and then looked back up at them.

"I've actually got to go do something. Ah, it was fantastic seeing you two. Okay. We are doing dinner. How long are you in town for?"

The two glanced at each other before Tess replied.

"At least a week."

"Perfect," said Catherine, "We're having dinner tomorrow night. There's a little Italian restaurant on the corner of Hyde St. You can't miss it."

"At seven?" Suggested Jonah.

Catherine nodded her head, "Seven."

She hugged both of them again before saying that she'd see them soon and heading to the checkout. Her mind was in absolute turmoil. She couldn't believe that they were here. In Beacon Hills.

_Holy shit._

* * *

Catherine walked out from her bedroom and into her living room. She walked past the couch and didn't notice Derek sprawled across it till she was in the kitchen. Her head cocked to the side as she stood in the middle of the doorway and stared at him. A small smile spread onto her lips and she went over to him.

She lifted his head and sat down on the couch. She placed his head on her lap and gazed down at him as he lazily opened one eye.

"Catherine?" He mumbled.

"Hey there sleepy head. Rough night?"

She petted his hair softly and smiled as he let out a groan and nodded his head.

"Fighting... Kanima... Scott..."

A few words left his lips as a bare murmur.

"Tell me later." She replied.

Derek didn't respond. He moved his head so it sat on her lap and so that the rest of his body was comfortable on the couch.

"I just need a couple of minutes of sleep." He murmured.

Catherine nodded her head and softly stroked his forehead.

"Of course you do." She said.

She smiled to herself as Derek's breathing deepened and as his face relaxed. He quickly drifted off to sleep. She bit her lip and let out a heavy sigh. As Derek slept her mind went back to thinking about Tess and Jonah. She hadn't thought through what she'd do if she ever saw any of them again. She had left for a reason. And that reason, in its absolute simplest form, was to get away. She had ran. She wasn't afraid to admit that, she just didn't want to talk about it.

Derek didn't even really know why she had left. He thought it was because her brother had died. That was a huge part of it, but the rest of it was due to how weird everyone acted about it. Everyone seemed to be really calm about it. Once her brother was buried that seemed to be it for everyone around her, they all moved on and Catherine had felt like she was the only one left who even remembered her brother.

_Catherine came up the stairs. Her face was gloomy, her whole attitude was gloomy. It was the day after Daniel's funeral. It had been two weeks since she had lost her little brother. The house was quiet yet every one was home. She could barely hear the sound of her two older half brothers entering the house as they came back from work. Her mother was somewhere in the kitchen, getting dinner ready, and her father was probably in his study. She trudged her way through the hallway, stopping when she passed Daniel's room. His door was slightly ajar and Catherine could almost imagine him lying on his bed, tapping away on his laptop. The almost was due to one reason. Something was different. Catherine pushed the door open with a finger. She let out a sharp gasp when she saw what had happened to Daniel's room. It had been stripped clean. The furniture was gone. The posters that he had tacked up over the years were gone. The walls were bare, clean. Too clean. It seemed as if all the life had been scrubbed out of the room. There was no trace that Daniel had been here, had even lived here. She slowly backed out of the room and rushed downstairs to the kitchen where her mum was. She opened her mouth to say something about Daniel's room but stopped when she noticed a change to the fridge. His graduation photo was gone. The graduation photos of every other child her parents had bore were there, but Daniel's wasn't. Catherine shook her head, she could feel the tears forming. She grabbed her car keys and rushed outside, ignoring the cries from her mother about dinner. _

Catherine jolted from her flash back and raised her hand to her cheeks. She had been crying. She folded her hand into her sleeve and brushed away her tears. She glanced down at Derek and saw that he was still fast asleep.

* * *

"Come on! Go get changed."

Catherine pulled Derek off the couch and flopped down onto it herself. He looked at her, eyes narrowing as he took in what she was wearing.

"You're dressed up." He said, tone suspicious.

"Yep. And I expect you to be too."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

Catherine let out a sigh and looked up at him.

"Remember how I said that I wanted us to do more couple-y things?"

Derek nodded his head. He remembered that conversation quite clearly.

"Well we're going on a double date."

Derek raised an eyebrow at her.

"What other couples do we know? If it turns out to be Scott and Allison I will not step foot anywhere with you again."

Catherine let out a laugh and shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't put you through that. We're having dinner with Tess and Jonah. I bumped into them yesterday at the shops and we made dinner plans. You're coming." She said.

Derek's face fell into a frown. The names Tess and Jonah sounded familiar to him but he couldn't quite place his finger on where he'd heard the names before.

"Tess and Jonah?" He asked.

"Friends from DC."

Derek's face fell. He knew where he'd heard those names... Tess was the person Catherine was talking to on the phone that very first night. He gave her a careful look.

"Are you sure you're okay with having dinner with them?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? They're my friends Derek. It'll be good to catch up and show you off."

Even though she said it with a teasing smile Derek could see the pain in her eyes. She looked away from him when he didn't smile back and let her gaze drop to his shirt.

"At least change your shirt. There's blood on it."

Derek grinned. He'd let her change the subject. Plans to get her to talk began forming in the back of his mind as he pulled off his jacket and then his shirt. Catherine looked at him, eyes lingering on his chest.

"Do you have a preference? I'm sure anything you choose will be in your wardrobe because for some reason all of my clothes are here."

Catherine bit her lip with a smile.

"The burgundy one." She said.

Derek nodded his head and slipped into her room. He came out a minute later with the shirt on.

"You like?" he asked.

Catherine looked him over, eyes approving. She rose from the couch and took a step towards him. She tip-toed her fingers up the shirt and nodded her head.

"I like."

Derek grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her to him and pushed her hair back before cupping her face and pressing his lips onto hers.


	13. Chapter 13

_**It is becoming increasingly hard to write scenes for this in order... I keep jumping back and forth, hence the late uploads. Well that and the crappy internet. **_

_**Thank you for the reviews and keep 'em coming! :D **_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Derek laced Catherine's fingers with his. He looked at her and saw the smile she was giving him. He returned it and then led her into the restaurant.

"Did I mention you look stunning?" He said, glancing back at her.

Catherine shook her head and bit her lip sheepishly. Derek grinned and pulled her to him by her hand. He softly kissed her on the lips. When she pulled away her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Are they here?" He asked.

He watched Catherine as she quickly scanned the restaurant. He watched as a warm smile appeared on her lips.

"They're just over there." She said.

With their hands still intertwined, she led him over to a booth that already had two people in it. As Derek got closer to the table an uncomfortable feelings came upon him. He ignored it and grinned at the two when they reached the table.

"Tess, Jonah! Hey. Ah this is Derek, my boyfriend." Said May.

Jonah nodded his head and held his hand out to Derek. Derek shook it with a smile. The smile fell when he found out something.

Jonah was a werewolf.

He could feel the wolf inside Jonah and suddenly the smell hit him. Slowly he pulled away, giving him a mildly cautious look before taking Tess' hand. Shock came upon him when he shook her head.

Tess was a werewolf too.

He looked at Catherine, trying to gauge her reaction. She didn't know that her friends were werewolves.

"It's nice to meet you Derek." Said Tess.

His eyes flicked to her and saw the false smile splayed across her lips. He returned the smile and then slid into the booth with Catherine. When Catherine sat down he placed his arm behind her and looked at the two.

"So how do you all know each other?" asked Derek.

"Tess and I have been friends since we were kids... And Jonah we met in college." Explained Catherine.

Derek nodded his head.

"How did you two meet?" asked Jonah.

"Oh! Funny story actually." Said Catherine.

"I bet." Replied Tess.

Catherine didn't notice the glare Tess shot at Derek and continued on with explaining the story.

"First night in town Derek returned my phone after I stupidly left it at a diner. Met him again the next day and he helped me move in."

She looked at him and smiled.

"The rest is history." He said.

Catherine's smile grew and she kissed him. Derek glanced at the two when Catherine kissed him. He saw the looks of fury appearing on their faces. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

"Alright! I'm going to the bathroom." Said Catherine.

The three nodded their heads and Catherine quickly kissed Derek on the cheek before sliding out the booth. The three watched as Catherine left. The moment she disappeared out of sight they glared at each other.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Hissed Tess.

"What am I doing with her? What the hell are you two doing, not telling her that you're werewolves?" Growled Derek in return.

Jonah's eyes widened.

"She knows that you're a werewolf?" He asked.

"Yes."

Tess and Jonah exchanged a worried glance. Derek raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips at them.

"Why didn't you tell her?" He asked.

Neither of them replied. They just looked at Derek. Derek rolled his eyes and leaned over the table. He blinked and then looked at them with his blood-red alpha eyes.

"Tell me or I'll rip your throats out." He growled.

Tess rolled her eyes, "We're not scared of you."

Derek leaned back and blinked again, making the alpha eyes fade away.

"You should be. Or at least you should be scared of what I could and could not tell Catherine." He said.

Their faces dropped and Derek knew he had the upper hand. Tess bit her lip. Jonah let out a massive sigh and then began talking.

"We didn't tell her because-"

"Jonah!" Exclaimed Tess.

"What Tess? He should know."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Tess shook her head and then slunk back in her seat. Jonah looked back at Derek.

"We didn't tell her because her parents are hunters."

The colour drained from Derek's face and he leaned on the table.

"What?" He hissed.

"Her parents are hunters, some of the best out there. We didn't tell her because we would be dead if we did. They killed their own son when he turned." Said Jonah.

Derek's face fell and he stared down at his hands.

"Her... Her parents killed Daniel? Daniel was a werewolf?"

Tess nodded her head. Derek looked up at them. He didn't really know how to respond. He was dating a hunter's daughter.

"Why doesn't she know?" He asked.

The two shrugged.

"We have no idea. Neither she nor Daniel knew. Her older brothers did though, helped out and everything."

The way Jonah said the sentence told Derek that he knew this from first-hand experience. Derek leaned back and shook his head.

"Shit..." He murmured.

Before any of them could say anything else, Catherine slid back into the booth.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked.

Tess and Jonah looked at Derek with wide eyes, waiting to see his answer. He looked at the two of them and then at Catherine. He pulled on a smile and shook his head.

"Nope. Nothing interesting at all."

* * *

Jonah grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him to the side. Tess and Catherine were chatting away. Derek couldn't believe that Catherine was totally oblivious to the fact that she had been around the supernatural her whole life.

"You can't tell her." Said Jonah.

Derek looked at Jonah with a shocked expression.

"Why not? She deserves to know."

Jonah shook his head dangerously.

"You don't know what her parents are like Derek. If she finds out and tells them about it? We're all dead."

Jonah looked grimly at Derek.

"I can handle some hunters." He growled.

Jonah raised an eyebrow.

"The Argents? They're nothing compared to the Golds. They're foot soldiers Derek. The Golds are the commanders."

Derek shook his head and looked over at Catherine.

"I can't keep this from her, Jonah."

"Can't you see how happy she is? Do you really want to destroy that?" Asked Jonah.

Derek gaped at Jonah. He couldn't believe that he had played that on him. Catherine's happiness meant the world to Derek and Jonah was threatening it.

"You tell her and everything changes." He continued.

Derek glared at Jonah. He shook his head and moved back over to the girls. He wrapped his arm around Catherine's waist and pulled her close.

"We better get going." He murmured.

Catherine nodded her head and smiled at Jonah as he wrapped his own arm around Tess.

"It was so good seeing you two again, really." Said Catherine.

Tess smiled and nodded her head.

"Absolutely. It's nice to see you happy Catherine." Replied Jonah.

Derek looked at Jonah. Jonah ignored the glance and Catherine leaned into Derek.

"It's good to be happy." She said.

The four exchanged goodbyes and promises of seeing each other before Tess and Jonah leaved town. Then they went their separate ways, turning down opposite ends of the street.

"That was better than I expected." Said Catherine.

The two slipped into Derek's car and he nodded his head.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He said.

He started up the car and then pulled out onto the road.

"What did you think of them?" Asked Catherine.

Derek bit his lip and racked his mind for an answer that wouldn't reveal everything he knew about them. He wouldn't tell Catherine about it all tonight.

"They were great."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Massive thanks to Pheebz4eva for their review. Seriously. I was so stuck on this chapter and it just motivated me to go on. Thanks also to Samix3Bieber for always reviewing! You make me smile. And thanks to all you folks that are reading this and have favourited it. **_

_**Ah, sexual warning. Sexy times ensue and it might be horrible, so if it is, say so nicely :P **_

_**Oh! And sorry for the late upload. Not only was I mentally unable to finish this chapter but once I did finish it I couldn't upload it till now because internet in my part of the world sucks. Big time.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Derek?"

Isaac looked around with wide eyes, trying to find the werewolf. He made his way to Derek's room and found the door open. He stepped in and felt blood rush to his cheeks. Catherine was sitting on the end of Derek's bed in her underwear. She smelt like him and it became fairly obvious to Isaac at what she was doing there.

"Isaac! Hey! Ah, sorry. I was just about to get changed..."

She stood and scrambled to find her clothes. She softly swore under her breath when she realized that she couldn't find them anywhere. She glanced at Isaac, cheeks flushed pink, and then substituted for one of Derek's shirts. She pulled it on and was grateful that it came down past her butt.

"Sorry. Were you looking for Derek?" She asked.

It took Isaac a moment to respond.

"Yeah... Yes. I was looking for Derek."

Catherine nodded her head and bit her lip. She was very conscious of how much skin she was still showing even with Derek's shirt on.

"Ah, you kind of just missed him. He went out to get breakfast... But he should be back soon."

The moment she finished the words Isaac heard Derek coming down the stairs with a slight whistle.

"I'm back!"

He called out to Catherine and she looked at Isaac. Awkwardly, she stepped around him and went into the makeshift kitchen that Derek had set up in the railway depot.

"Mm. Sexy look." Said Derek.

His eyes were on her legs as she came into his line of vision. He was at her in two steps. He wrapped his arm around her, rested his hand on her ass, and kissed her.

"Yeah well I couldn't find any of my clothes." She replied when he pulled away.

"Oh, my fault. I thought you'd like a clean set so I brought your dirty clothes back and got you a fresh set."

"Ugh. You're such a fantastic boyfriend. But next time..."

She trailed off and looked back at Isaac. He was awkwardly standing against the wall, clearly trying to not look at Catherine's legs. Derek's smile fell and he let out a little oh. Catherine smiled and looked at the table to see what food Derek had gotten for breakfast. She felt Derek move his hand off of her and go over to Isaac. They had hushed conversation as Catherine looked over the food. Occasionally she would glance over at the two werewolves to try and see if she could pick up any of the words they were exchanging. She held back a frustrated noise when Derek led Isaac out of the kitchen. Catherine let out a sigh and pulled herself onto the table. She picked at a cinnamon scroll and waited for Derek to come back into the kitchen. He came in a few minutes later, smiling when he saw her unwinding the scroll and eating it at the same time.

"I thought you'd pick that one." He said.

Catherine smiled and glanced at the doorway.

"You going to tell me what that was about?"

Derek tip-toed his fingers on her thigh and avoided her gaze. Catherine let out a sigh and finished off the scroll.

"Maybe later." Murmured Derek, glancing at her.

Catherine nodded her head and Derek softly pressed his lips onto hers. He could taste the scroll on her lips. His stomach grumbled and she smiled.

"You eat something while I get changed." She said.

Derek nodded his head and stepped back to let her off the table. He pointed to a bag that Catherine hadn't noticed before.

"Your clothes are in there. I sent Isaac out to get you some coffee."

Catherine let out an appreciative moan and she picked up the bag. As she walked past him she quickly pecked him on the lips.

"You're amazing, I love you."

The words slipped out of her mouth and she didn't notice that she had said them till she was in the bathroom. Derek stood next to the table. He was in shock. Had she just said what he thought she said? A small smile crept onto his lips.

Catherine stared at herself in the mirror. She said the words accidentally. They were purely a 'oh my god you got me coffee my love for you will never end because caffeine' set of words. She bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair. Did she love Derek? She didn't know. Her feelings for him were definitely past the whole like-like stage. She closed her eyes and thought about what being in love with Derek would be like. An overwhelming feeling of happiness filled her and a wide smile appeared on her lips.

Okay, so maybe she was in love with him.

But did he love her in return?

She let out a heavy sigh and took off Derek's shirt and her under garments before jumping into the shower and scrubbing herself clean.

She let the water run over her before she actually started cleaning herself. She was only able to wet her hair and not wash it as she couldn't see any shampoo or conditioner anywhere. She did find a mint body wash that she scrubbed herself with. Once she got out of the shower she patted herself dry and tied the towel around her. She turned to the bag Derek had packed for her and pulled out the clothes. She raised an eyebrow at the underwear he had picked out.

Lingerie.

He had dug into her draws and successfully found the only pair of lingerie she owned. She rolled eyes at him and then looked over the clothes he had chosen. A pair of jeans and a low cut top. She shrugged approvingly and then smiled at the last piece of clothing. It was his leather jacket. The jacket he had given her that night he walked her home. With a smile on her lips she pulled on the clothes. She glanced at herself in the mirror and decided against wearing makeup. She quickly towel dried her hair before shoving her underwear and Derek's shirt into the bag. She pulled on the jacket and dug her hands into the pockets. It smelt like him.

She stood there for a few minutes, immersing herself in the faint smell of Derek from his jacket as her mind wrapped around the fact that she was totally in love with him. With a content sigh she went back into the kitchen, prepping herself for the talk she was about to have with Derek about the three little words that had slipped past her lips. Her face fell when she got to the kitchen. Derek wasn't there but Isaac was. He looked up at her and held a coffee cup out to her. She took it and murmured thanks. She noticed that her car keys were on the counter and picked them up. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area. Isaac watched her with a half grin, the shy awkwardness of seeing her almost naked having had completely disappeared.

"He's gone." He said.

Catherine's eyes flicked to him.

"Gone?" She asked.

Isaac nodded his head.

"He said to tell you that he'd see you tonight and that he's sorry that he had to leave. He had to do something."

Catherine nodded her head and took a sip of the coffee. She could feel Isaac's eyes on her. She felt her cheeks go pink at the thought of what she was wearing underneath.

"What were you and Derek talking about before?" She asked casually.

Isaac let out an amused laugh and he shook his head.

"Derek said you'd ask me that. Can't tell you."

Catherine rolled her eyes and cursed at her boyfriend under her breath, making Isaac laugh again. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head and turning to leave.

"I'll see you later Isaac."

Isaac called a bye out behind her.

* * *

"So she said that she loves you."

Derek rolled his eyes and dug his hands into his pockets. Isaac grinned and looked at the alpha.

"Come on Derek. You can't just ignore it."

"I can ignore you." He grumbled.

"Oh very mature." Scoffed Isaac.

Derek stopped and glared at the teenager. The grin on Isaac's lip only grew. Derek let out a growl and continued walking.

"Do you love her?" Asked Isaac.

Derek didn't respond. He pursed his lips and let his mind ponder the question. Did he love her?

_Yes. _

He didn't realize his heart was pounding at the thought of being in love with her and that there was a minute possibility that she was in love with him in return.

"Ah, so you _do _love her."

Derek's eyes flicked sharply to Isaac and he tapped his ear.

"Your heart just started going crazy. It usually does whenever you're around her."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Stop talking."

Isaac let out a sigh. That was usually how any serious conversation with Derek went. He would just shut Isaac out.

"Have you told her yet?" Asked Isaac.

Derek shook his head.

"Are they still in town?" He asked.

"Yep. Erica and Boyd saw them lurking around the preserve on the way back last night. Isn't this is a problem? Having two werewolves on our turf?"

"Let me worry about them. You concentrate on figuring out what to do with Jackson and that crazy old man…"

"We need Scott."

"I know Isaac."

Derek let out a sigh and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. He stopped at his car, turned to Isaac, and bit his lip.

"Tell Erica to keep an eye on Stiles. If we can get to him Scott won't be that far behind."

Isaac nodded his head and raised an eyebrow at Derek.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To talk to Catherine."

Isaac grinned, "So I'll see you tomorrow."

Derek glared the beta and let out a snarl when Isaac winked at him.

* * *

Derek walked into the bedroom and found Catherine lying on her side. He had fully intended to walk into her flat and talk to her about what she had said today but seeing her lying there made the thought slip from his mind and an entirely new one enter. She was reading a book and had her head resting on her arm. She was wearing a navy blue dress that was sitting high up her thigh. She didn't notice him there till he joined her on the bed and curved his body into hers. He pressed his lips onto her shoulder and slid his hand onto her waist.

"Mm, hey there." She murmured.

Derek smiled and seductively moved his hand up and down her leg as he spoke to her.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked.

"Nothing interesting."

She leaned over and placed the book down onto the bedside table. She bit her lip and smiled as Derek's lips went to her neck and as his hand went further up her thigh.

"Someone came looking for you today." She said.

Her words didn't bother Derek. He continued to kiss her neck and run his hands over her skin, loving the taste and feel of her.

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?"

She felt Derek shake his head and murmur a no into her skin. Catherine rolled her eyes and moved them around so that she was on top of him. He grinned and ran his hands up her thighs, taking hold of her hips. She smiled when she discovered that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She softly traced over his abs, fingers gently moving over them. He watched as she smiled to herself. She leant down and pressed her lips onto his.

"Looks like I'll just have to make you listen..." She murmured.

Derek shook his head and pulled off her dress in one swift motion. He put his hands back on her hips and moved them around so that this time he was on top of her. She smiled and bit her lip as his hand ran over her stomach and as he kissed the spot above her breasts.

"We can talk later?" She suggested.

She felt Derek's grin on her skin. He placed sweet kisses on her skin as his hand slid under her back and unclipped her bra. He pulled away for a moment to take it off and then quickly returned his lips to her skin, this time placing them on her left breast. She let out a soft moan as he tended to her breasts. As his lips sucked and kissed on the left, his hand palmed at the right. Another moan left Catherine's lips and she closed her eyes. She nestled her head on the pillows and enjoyed the feel of Derek's lips on her skin. She let out a sharp gasp as his hand slipped under her thong. She let out a loud moan as he began rubbing her, making her even wetter than before.

"Fuck..." She gasped.

He slipped a finger into her and made another gasp leave her lips. Her eyes were still closed and her hand gripped at the sheet beneath her. Her breathing got heavier as Derek pushed another finger into her. She squirmed under his touch and tightened around his fingers. He was making her feel so _good. _

His two fingers moved in and out of her, driving her insane under his touch. Her teeth ran over the bottom of her lip and she let out another moan.

"Derek..."

She could almost feel his smile as he pressed his lips onto her neck. She didn't noticed what he was doing to her neck till he began sucking on one spot. He had marked her skin in the most conspicuous place and she knew she was going to complain about it later, but right now she just didn't care. All she cared about was how Derek was making her feel with those two fingers and his lips.

_Oh god his lips._

They ran over her skin, sucking on her breasts and brushing over her collarbone. They left a trial of fire wherever they went and they were all part of Derek's undoing of Catherine. Another gasp left her lips as Derek began hitting her g-spot with those two fingers. Her moans intensified along with her squirming. Her squirming turned more into light thrusting as she tried to find release.

"Derek, please..." She rasped.

Derek grinned and complied with her request. He drove her right over the edge. He watched and felt as she toppled over it. When she had ridden her orgasm out Derek removed his fingers and laid down next to her, giving her a moment to breathe. She took in deep breaths and then released them as she tried to calm down.

He watched as she moved her arm above her head and pulled her hair back. Her eyes were still closed and her breasts rose with every breath she took in. Her head moved to the side and her eyes shot open. She was staring right at Derek.

"I love you." She said.

She blinked and breathed as she waited for Derek's response. For the whole day she had been worrying over whether or not he loved her back.

"I love you too."

Catherine stared at him for a moment before breaking into a smile. She turned over and pressed her body onto his before kissing him hard. He was quick to return the kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in so that he could feel her against him, so that he could feel her loving him. The emotion radiated out of her and he hoped the same was happening with him.

Because he meant it. He really did love this woman kissing him, lying almost completely naked next to him.

He was absolutely and totally in love with Catherine Gold.

* * *

Derek woke up the next morning with his arm wrapped around Catherine's naked body. For some reason waking up next to her that morning was different. It took him a moment to realize why.

_She loves me. _

He smiled and slowly turned so that he was facing and so that he didn't wake her up. He softly stared at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, lying there in his arms. He couldn't believe that she loved him. Not in the very least. He was unable to comprehend why she loved him. He was Derek Hale. He had no family, had a shit load of baggage, and was a werewolf. She was in love with a werewolf. A hunter's daughter, in love with a werewolf.

_God. We're like an older version of Scott and Allison. Except less fucked because she doesn't know about her hunter family…_

He bit his lip. The smile disappeared from him lips and he stared at her. He hadn't told her yet. It was always gnawing at him, in the back of his mind. He fully intended on telling her but he hadn't found the right moment yet.

_You're lying to her. No. Not lying. Withholding. Protecting._

As Derek justified his actions in his mind Catherine slowly stirred out of her slumber.

_Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow._

She let out a small moan and Derek watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning." He said, smile on his lips.

He watched as Catherine bit her lip and returned the smile.

"Morning." She murmured.

"I love you."

Catherine's smile grew and she snuggled into his chest.

"Mm, I like how that sounds coming from your lips."

Derek let out a small laugh and wrapped his arm tighter around her. He kissed the top of her head and then pulled away for a moment as a thought entered his mind.

"Wait, through how many lips have you heard those words?" He asked.

Catherine let out a groan and pressed her lips onto his chest.

"Not having that conversation naked and in your arms…" She murmured.

Derek chuckled and looked down at Catherine to find her gazing up at him.

"But for the record, it's sounded the truest coming from yours."

Before he could respond she was pressing her lips onto his and kissing him with all she had.


	15. Author's Note

**Hey y'all, I'm so sorry for not having posted in a while. I'm in the last few weeks of year 12 and the internet's been kind of crappy. I was going to upload a chapter yesterday but it was on my iPod and my bag got stolen... So yep. Bye bye iPod.**

**I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow - if not you can throw tomatoes at me or something. **

**Sorry and thank you again for all the reviews, favourites, follows and views. **


	16. Chapter 15

_**Eee. I know I said I'd upload this next week but then my internet didn't work D: I'm also trying to put off updating because I've only seen the first 5 episodes of season 3 and it's horrible. So so horrible.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Derek watched as Catherine pulled herself out of bed. She searched her bedroom floor for some clothes and ended up pulling Derek's shirt on. She looked back at him and bit her lip when she saw him watching her.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

Derek nodded his head and sat up.

"I'll be out in a moment." He replied.

Catherine smiled and then moved out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Derek ran his fingers through his hair and let out a content sigh. A smile danced onto his lips and he jumped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of track pants before meeting Catherine in the kitchen. She was leaning on the counter, placing a couple slices of bread into the toaster. He came behind her and pressed his lips onto her cheek.

"I love you." He said.

It felt good being able to say it. The words were light yet meaningful and they just felt _right _with her. She smiled and turned around so that she was facing him.

"I love you too."

A grin spread onto his lips and he softly kissed her. Once he began kissing her he couldn't stop. He continued to press his lips onto hers, pushing her closer to the counter. She let out a small moan when his lips went to her neck and he kissed her sweet spot. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Derek..." She murmured.

"Yes?" He asked between a kiss.

"We... Can't... Spend the whole day..." A moan cut her off and a small laugh left Derek's lips. "Having sex."

She pulled away and locked eyes with him.

"We can't spend the whole day having sex." She repeated.

"I wasn't aware that was an option." He replied.

An amused look was on his lips as she shot a scowl at him.

"It isn't."

"Well then what will we spend the whole day doing?" He asked.

"I want to know everything about you..."

Derek's smile fell and he stared at her. He couldn't recall any moment in his life when someone had said that to him.

"I want to know everything about you too."

A smile spread onto Catherine's lips and she nodded her head.

"Good. So this is what I propose. 20 questions. Well, more like unlimited 20 questions... We can end it whenever we want under one condition, we only tell the truth and nothing but the truth. We get one pass each and nothing is off limits."

A spark was in her eye as she spoke the words. Derek grinned and closed the distance between them again.

"I'm in," He said, "But first..."

She stared at him with wide eyes as he slowly inched closer to her, eyes on her lips. Her body was filled with anticipation as he came closer and closer.

"I'm going to eat this toast."

He reached past her and pulled a piece of toast out of the toaster. He took a bite out of it and stared at her with a grin.

"You fucking tease."

Derek grinned and stepped away from her.

"Hey! You're the one who said no sex."

"I didn't say no sex, I said no all-day sex. And _kissing _me isn't having sex."

She grabbed the other piece of toast and took a bite. He watched her as she moved past him and then walked out of the kitchen. Derek followed her, finishing off the piece of toast as he did so, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you saying you want to have sex?" He asked.

Catherine leaned into him. Her cheeks were a light pink.

"Maybe..."

* * *

"Hmm... Okay, next question. First time having sex?"

Catherine's eyes settled on Derek and watched as a nostalgic smile spread onto his face. He let out a small laugh and looked up at her.

"I was fifteen. It was with a girl I had had a massive crush on for like forever. We were at her house studying, just sitting on her bed. She was about a year older than me. We ah, kissed and then one thing led to another..."

"And then little Derek lost his virginity."

She smiled and bopped him on the nose. He laughed, eyes crinkling at the sides.

"It was so awkward. Her dad almost walked in on us."

Catherine let out her own laugh and then snuggled into Derek. The two were sitting on the couch. They had been asking each other questions all day. Derek had already used his single pass card but Catherine was still holding onto hers.

"What about you? How did you lose yours?"

"Ooo... Oh you're going to hate it. It was so cliché. I was 16 when it happened and I was dating this guy and he was so cute. He wanted it to be special so he set up a little alcove in his mini-van-"

"Oh god you lost yours in a mini-van? I hate this story already."

Catherine threw her head back with a laugh.

"Please tell me this isn't true." Said Derek.

"It is! His name was Tommy and I was his first true love. He was really sweet. Pulled the trigger a little too early though."

Derek shook his head and let out a sigh. A smile played on his lips and he glanced over at Catherine. She was smiling hopelessly at him. He quickly kissed her, causing her smile to grow.

"Mm. Okay. Serious topic. Who were you closer to? Your mom or your dad?"

She intertwined her fingers with his, knowing that his family would be a picky topic, but she wanted to know everything about him. His past and his family were on top of the list.

"Ah my mom. Definitely my mom."

"What was she like?"

"Uh ah, that's two questions. It's my turn."

Catherine rolled her eyes and Derek racked his brain for a question that was as easily picky as ones about his family were. If he was going down a memory lane that was full of thorns, he was dragging her down with him.

"Why did you leave DC?"

He felt Catherine go tense. She stared down at their hands and took in a deep breath. Derek pressed his lips onto her temple and squeezed her hand.

"I wouldn't exactly call it leaving. I more or less ran. I just needed to get out. When Daniel was buried that seemed to just be... _It_ for everyone but me. Everyone moved on. It was like everyone had just forgotten about him and once he died... I tried my hardest to hold onto whatever I had left of him. But everywhere I turned bits of him started to disappear. So I ran. I ran here."

Derek nodded his head and watched Catherine with careful eyes.

"What was your mother like?" She asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Amazing. She was strong, kind, loving... She would've liked you."

He watched as Catherine's lips curled into a smile. Derek raised her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Your turn." She said.

"Well you're not naked so I would like to hear about your past relationships."

Catherine laughed and let out a small groan.

"Alright, alright. Well first there was Tommy..."

"Cliché mini-van guy." Commented Derek.

"And then one more guy in high school, Kyle, and then a couple guys in college... David and Jonah. And then that's it."

Derek tensed up at the name Jonah.

"Jonah as in Jonah Jonah?" He asked.

Catherine nodded her head.

"It didn't last very long... I mean it was great when it happened but then things got weird between us? I'm actually not quite sure what happened."

"And now he's dating Tess."

"And now he's dating Tess..." She confirmed.

She stared down at their hands and began playing with his fingers.

"What about you?" she asked. "What are you past relationships?"

"Not that extensive. There was the girl I lost it too, but that really wasn't a relationship... And then... And then there was Kate Argent."

He watched as Catherine reacted to Kate's name. She stopped playing with his fingers and she pursed her lips.

"Kate?" She asked.

Derek nodded his head.

"She ah... Used me. Used me to get to my family and then killed them."

He felt Catherine loosen up a bit as her jealously turned. She softly squeezed his hand and looked up at him.

"Did you love her?" she asked.

"I thought I did. But whatever feelings I had for her quickly turned into hate."

She nodded her head and moved in closer to him. He pressed his lips onto the top of her head and the two lapsed into silence. Catherine broke it after a little while by pulling herself out of his grip and announcing that it was time they had lunch. Derek watched as she went over to the kitchen. He joined her in the kitchen a few minutes later after letting his mind mull over Kate.

"I almost forgot! Someone came asking for you yesterday. They said they were a friend of yours? Left this note."

He watched as Catherine handed him a piece of paper. He opened it and immediately tensed up at the words written on it. He didn't recognize the handwriting but he definitely got who the message was from. He folded the piece of paper and scrunched it into the pocket of his jeans. He looked at Catherine. She hadn't noticed his reaction to the note. She was looking in the fridge, searching for something to eat.

"What do your parents do?" He asked.

"Ah, dad runs his own business, a removal company I think, and my mom is a nurse. Or at least she was. She quit her job a couple of years ago to help my dad out with his company."

Derek nodded his head. A removal company was a good cover-up for a hunter. It was even ironic. Catherine pulled out of the fridge with a box of leftover pizza and stared at him for a good minute.

"What?" He asked.

A smile spread onto her lips and she shook her head, "Nothing."

Derek rolled his eyes but smiled at her. He leant against the island in the kitchen and lost himself in his thoughts again. He was very wary of the note in his pocket. He pursed his lips and didn't notice Catherine looking at him again.

"What were you and Isaac talking about yesterday?"

Derek's eyes flicked up to her. His mouth gaped open and she raised an eyebrow.

"You said you were going to tell me. Tell me now."

"I said maybe later."

Catherine shrugged.

"It's later and the maybe is invalid because of the game."

Derek clenched his jaw and let out a sigh.

"Tess and Jonah are still in town."

Catherine's eyes widened.

"Weird... I thought they'd be gone by now." She stared down at the microwave and then looked back at him. "Wait. Why are you keeping tabs on Tess and Jonah?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

Catherine nodded her head, "Of course."

"You... You can't go crazy or anything okay? Promise me you won't overreact."

"I promise. Derek, what is it?"

Derek took in a deep breath and looked away from her before looking back.

"They're werewolves. Tess and Jonah are werewolves."

Catherine's eyes widened and the box the pizza was in fell out of her hands and onto the ground. Derek raced to pick it up. He placed it down onto the counter and stood in front of Catherine, eyes on her as he waited for her to respond.

"Oh... Okay." She murmured.

"I've been keeping tabs on them because they've been in my territory for longer than they said they were. They could bring more trouble than already needed... They could bring in more hunters."

He locked eyes with her. Slowly she nodded her head.

"I... I understand."

"There's more." He said.

Catherine's face fell even more and Derek gently took her hands into his.

"They said that your parents are hunters... And that they killed Daniel."


	17. Chapter 16

_**Ridiculous internet connection is ridiculous. **_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

It had been 7 days since Derek had told Catherine about her parents.

7 days since he had last spoken, seen or heard her – that is unless you count the recorded message on her voicemail which Derek didn't but Isaac did.

Derek was losing it. He missed her. He missed her like crazy. And to think that she was probably on the other side of town hating him because he had told her the truth... Well, that killed him.

What also killed him was the idea that she was dealing with all this by herself. After he had told her she didn't say anything. She didn't say anything for so long that Derek thought she had gone into shock. Which she probably had but Derek wanted Catherine's thoughts on all of this, and he still hadn't gotten it. He wanted to talk with her about all this, but she had asked him to leave in the numb tone that just killed him. So, thinking that she'd just need some space and time to think about all this, Derek had left without complaint. He had called her the next day, but she didn't answer. He had been calling her since that day. He considered just going to her house and forcing her to talk to him by waiting outside her doorstep, but after some convincing from Isaac he decided against it. So, despite having to deal with Jackson being the kanima and Gerard still being bat shit crazy _and _the fact that Tess and Jonah were still in town; Derek had been reduced to moping. Well, not really reduced... More like he refused to do anything unless it was terribly important because he wasn't motivated to do anything because he hadn't had any contact with Catherine over the past few days.

Moping was what he was doing right then. And it was beginning to piss his betas off.

"Derek. Get over her. Seriously, she is so not worth it."

Derek shot a glare at Erica. He pursed his lips and let out a small growl. Erica let out an ugh and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and went over to the couch Boyd was sitting on. She flopped down next to him, arms still crossed. Isaac licked his bottom lip and slowly approached the alpha, very aware of how picky Derek was now when talking about Catherine.

"Derek. We all know you miss her, and that you wish she was talking to you... But you have other things you need to concentrate on. The kanima struck again last night, killed a man and everything. On top of that the full moon is coming up."

Derek let out a sigh and shook his head at Isaac.

"You don't think I know all that? You forgot the part where we have some enemy werewolves still running about town."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Isaac. "I know you miss her but..."

He trailed off when he saw that Derek wasn't listening to him. His eyes were on something behind. Isaac turned around, face widening when he saw Catherine standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Catherine! What... What are you doing here?"

Derek shot up and went over to her. She was holding herself in her arms and a lost look was on her face.

"I... I don't know. I left my apartment to get some food and I ended up here instead." She murmured softly.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. Derek's expression softened and he placed a hand on her back.

"Come here..."

He gently led her to his room, ignoring the three betas who were staring at the two. He sat her down on the bed and then crouched down in front of her.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can get you?" He asked hurriedly.

He watched as Catherine bit her lip and looked at him.

"Do you have anything to eat?" She asked, cheeks turning slightly pink, "I ran out of food yesterday."

Derek nodded his head and shot up.

"Of course! I'll be right back with something okay? Just... Just stay here."

He waited until Catherine gave him a weak nod of the head and then dashed to the kitchen. His mind was in chaos. He couldn't believe that she was here. He wanted to know why she was here. And so did Isaac, Erica and Boyd, who were all waiting in the kitchen.

"What is she doing here?"

"Is she okay?"

"She looks like shit."

The three spoke one after another, going from Isaac to Boyd to Erica. Derek pursed his lips and searched through the fridge for something Catherine could eat.

"I don't know why she's here, I don't think she's okay, and she's been through a lot Erica... Why don't we have anything to eat?!" Exclaimed Derek.

He glared at the three and Erica rolled her eyes.

"Because you're living with teenagers who basically live off take out?" she replied.

Derek let out a heavy sigh and pulled out the butter. He placed it on the counter and the grabbed the half loaf of bread, a knife, a plate, and the Nutella.

"Hey! That's mine!" exclaimed Erica.

"You can sacrifice some. Shouldn't you three be at school?"

He shot them a glare as he buttered a piece of bread. Erica rolled her eyes again and Boyd nodded his head.

"We should go Erica. First period's almost up."

He looked at the blonde and then the two left the kitchen, leaving behind Isaac and Derek.

"That means you too Isaac."

"Not today. I'm taking the day off. I've got some school work I need to catch up on. The whole being a fugitive really put me behind."

"Then do it at the library. Take the Camaro, I don't really care unless you're out of here."

Derek placed the other piece of bread on top of the side with Nutella and then cut the sandwich in half to form two triangles. He grabbed a bottle of water and took the sandwich and water into his room. Catherine was sitting under his blanket when he got there. She looked so vulnerable, almost like a little kid. It was like she was just about ready to crack and shatter into a million pieces. Derek sat down onto the bed next to her and held the plate out.

"Here you go." He said softly.

Catherine looked at the sandwich and then took the plate into her hands.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"I'm sorry it's not much. We don't really have anything. Apparently we live off take-out."

He gave her a smile in an attempt to lighten up the mood. Catherine seemed oblivious to it.

"It's okay."

She picked up one triangle and nibbled at the corner of it. Derek watched her carefully, trying to figure out a way in which he could ask her everything.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked.

Catherine shook her head and Derek felt his heart break.

"This... This is all my fault. I shouldn't have been the one to tell you. It's just Tess and Jonah wouldn't and I couldn't bare going on with keeping it from you and its okay for you to hate me-"

"Hate you? Derek... Why would I hate you over this?"

Derek's eyes widened and he stared at Catherine. She was speaking normally, or as normal as anyone could when they were upset.

"You're the only one who's ever told me the truth about anything since Daniel died. I don't hate you. I don't think I could ever hate you."

"Then why haven't you returned any of my calls or texts?" he asked.

"Because I suck at dealing with things?"

Derek's expression fell and he stared at Catherine. She looked away from him. She stared at the half eaten sandwich on her plate. She was ashamed of how she had dealt with this. Not that she really had dealt with this.

"I love you," she murmured, "and I don't know how to deal with any of this."

Derek took the plate out of her hands and placed it to the side. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He pressed his lips onto her temple and felt her curl into him. He had thought he was aware of how much he had missed having her in his arms... But actually having her back in them was nothing compared to what he had imagined.

"Then we deal with it together," he said, "And I love you too."

He stared at her as she turned her head to face his. She looked at him for a moment, eyes taking him in, before pressing her lips onto his. Derek's eyes fell close and he let out a small moan at the taste of her.

"I missed you so much." He murmured.

Their foreheads were pressed lightly together so Derek could feel her smile. He smiled his own smile and kissed her again.

* * *

Derek let out a heavy sigh. He leaned against the doorframe to his bedroom, eyes on Catherine. She was fast asleep in his bed and had been all day. Shortly after they had reunited she had fallen asleep in his arms, making Derek wonder just what exactly had she'd been doing for the past 7 days. He made his way back to the main room of the railway depot, mind on the woman in his bed. That all changed when Scott and Stiles ran in carrying Erica.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed, racing over to them.

He took Erica from Scott, eyes widening when he saw that she was having an attack.

"Jackson. Jackson attacked us in the library." Stammered Stiles.

Derek swore under his breath and quickly carried her into the train carriage. The next part was going to be loud and he didn't really want to wake Catherine up. The moment Derek was in the carriage he bent down and barked an order at the two.

"Hold her up!"

Erica's breathing was laboured and her eyes were shut close. Derek looked at her with concerned eyes, he couldn't lose a beta. Not like this.

"Is she dying?" asked Stiles.

"She might. I..."

An idea sparked in Derek's mind and he went for her wrist. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Scott burying his face in his hands. Derek rolled up Erica's sleeve and glanced at her face.

"Which is why this is going to hurt." He continued.

He applied pressure to Erica's arm and a sickening crack went out as he broke a bone. A series of cries left Erica's lips.

"You broke her arm?!" Exclaimed Stiles.

"It'll trigger the healing process... I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt."

Derek dug his claws into Erica, making 8 fresh holes. The cries were still leaving Erica's lips and they only intensified when he began drawing the blood out of her arm. Her cries of pain soon turned softer as she got closer to passing out. She fell back further into Stiles as Derek continued to get the venom out of her blood system. Her laboured breathing returned and through his concentration on her arm he barely heard the exchange she had with Stiles about Batman or the 'oh my god' that left Scott's lips. Derek continued getting the venom out of her system up until a couple minutes after she had passed out. He pursed his lips and gently pulled his hands away from her arm. His hands were covered in her blood. He picked up one of the pieces of newspaper and wiped off the blood. Then he stood up, knowing that Stiles would take care of Erica, looked at Scott, and then walked out of the carriage.

"You know who it is." Said Scott.

Derek's face fell and he took a couple more steps before turning around and facing him. He let out a sigh and sat down on the trunk that contained the chains for the full moon.

"Jackson." He said, eyes flicking to Scott.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?"

Derek gave a small nod of his head and avoided Scott's gaze. He felt guilty that she had gotten hurt. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in Catherine, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Derek stared at the flicking lights that were on the columns over at the far side of the room. Past there Catherine was presumably still sleeping.

"I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack."

Derek turned his head to look at Scott, surprise painted on his face at the boy's words.

"If you want me in fine. But you do it on one condition. We're gonna _catch _him, not kill him."

Derek rolled his eyes and let out a small, frustrated sigh. He crossed his arms, knowing that Scott probably had another catch with his joining of Derek's pack.

"And?" he asked, pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows in a show to dare Scott to tell him his catch.

"And we do it my way."

Derek rolled his eyes again and looked down. He let out a small growl and shook his head.

"No."

"Yes. You want to protect them right? Well _that, _in there, what happened to Erica was because of doing things _your _way."

He pointed to the carriage and Derek's face fell. He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw Catherine out of the corner of his eye. She was lingering near one of the columns, a worried expression on her face as she saw the two of them talking. Derek pursed his lips and looked back at Scott. He could always argue with him later.

"_Fine._" He growled.

Derek stood and brushed past Scott. He went over to where Catherine was, her eyes following him as he moved closer to her. Derek knew Scott was watching him. He blocked Catherine from his sight with his body and stared down at her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Everything's fine."

Catherine shook her head and bit her lip.

"I heard screaming."

Derek's face fell and he let out a sigh. He bit his bottom lip and looked back at Scott before turning back to her.

"Erica got hurt by the kanima today. We ah, had to draw some venom out of her so that was a bit painful."

He watched as her face dropped and as her eyes widened.

"Is she... Is she alright? Is there anything I can do to help?"

She rushed the words quickly, panic and concern running through and through. Derek smiled and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you didn't like Erica?"

"I didn't like her kissing you, Derek. She's still a kid."

He watched as she bit her lip and then stepped away from him.

"I'm going to go get some water and a cloth. Clean her up a bit." She murmured.

Derek nodded his head and watched her as she turned away and disappeared into the kitchen. He let out a sigh and turned back. Scott was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She's still around?" he asked.

Derek ignored him and pursed his lips. There was no way he was taking any criticism from Scott over her.

"Derek. You know she's only going to get hurt, right?"

"You mean like Allison? Because I recall having similar feelings about you and your girlfriend."

Scott's glare fell and his mouth gaped open.

"That... That's different. Her parents-"

"Are hunters, I know. Ironically, so are Catherine's."

"Her parents are hunters?!" exclaimed Scott.

"That's as much as you get to know Scott. Catherine is none of your business."

Derek glared at Scott. It remained constant even when Catherine came back with a bowl of water and a cloth. She came to his side and gave Scott a weak smile.

"Hey Scott."

Scott nodded his head at her and Catherine looked at Derek.

"Where is she?"

"In the carriage. Stiles is with her."

She nodded her head and lingered for a moment. It looked like she was going to say something, but she kept her lips closed and then turned into the carriage. Stiles gave her a funny look when she bobbed down next to Erica. She placed the bowl down and folded the cloth in her hands. After soaking it in the water she gently took Erica's arm and began cleaning the blood away. Stiles watched her with suspicious eyes.

"Did he change you too?" asked Stiles.

Catherine let out a small laugh and shook her head. She looked up at Stiles and gave him a smile.

"No. And he hasn't offered to either."

"Would... Would you accept?"

He watched as Catherine bit her lip and stared at Erica's arm. Slowly, she shook her head again.

"No... I don't think I would."

Stiles nodded his head approvingly and tightened his hold on Erica.

* * *

"I want to talk to them. Tess and Jonah."

The two were standing in the makeshift kitchen. Catherine was by the sink, having had just finished cleaning out the bowl she used to clean Erica up when Derek appeared next to her. He had softly placed a kiss onto her temple and Catherine voiced the thought she had had for a couple of days.

"Catherine... I don't think-"

"They're still in town right? I just need to get a few things clear... And I think they're the only ones who can do that."

Derek bit his lip and laced his fingers with hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Catherine nodded her head and looked up at him. That vulnerability she had carried before was completely gone. All that was left was pure determination.

"I need answers."

Derek locked eyes with her for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh and softly nodding his head.

"Okay. I'll let them know."

Catherine squeezed his hand and moved closer to him.

"Thank you." She murmured.

She softly pressed his lips onto his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, close enough that her body was right up against his.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Okay, it was official. The only place Catherine could really think was in her car. This is where she should've spent those 7 days moping because she'd thought of more reasons and questions in the driver's seat of her little car then curled up in her bed. She let out a heavy sigh and tapped nervously on the wheel. Today was the day she'd be getting answers, she was sure of that. It had been two days since she'd emerged from her apartment and went back to Derek and asked if she could speak to Tess and Jonah.

Between that time the plan to capture Jackson had failed, Allison's mom, aka Mrs Argent who Catherine was yet to meet and doubted she ever would, had accidently been bitten in Derek's rescue of Scott and well... Derek just seemed to have all this stuff happening with the kanima and Catherine felt guilty about him having to deal with her problems on top of all of his own problems.

She had tried talking to Derek about it but he had stubbornly cut her off with, "I love you", "Your problems are my problems", and "We're in this together". So from lovely to stubborn to absolutely cliché, and that kind of pissed Catherine off, especially if Derek wasn't going to let her help out with dealing with the Argents and Jackson. She bit her bottom lip and sat up in her chair as she saw Derek step out of the depot and into the woods. She pressed lightly on the horn and he slid into the passenger seat a few moments later.

"Hey." He said.

He leant over and kissed her on the cheek, making her heart flutter. Family ruining secrets and rampaging werewolves aside, she was still in love with Derek. And he was in love with her and at that current moment in time that was all Catherine needed to push through all the shit that was happening.

"Hey there. How's the pack?"

She watched as Derek shrugged and let out a low sigh.

"Fine I guess. They're a bit freaked out over Jackson and the full moon's coming up so they're on edge..."

Catherine nodded her head understandingly and turned the car's engine all the way on. She began driving through the woods, making her way out to the main road.

"Where are we meeting them?" asked Catherine.

She glanced at Derek and saw him press his lips together. An extremely familiar look was on his face. It was the look that appeared whenever the two started talking about Tess and Jonah.

"No. I know what you're going to say and no. I am not backing out of this or anything like that. I _need _answers Derek."

She looked at him. He let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Okay, okay. You know that diner near the steel works?" He waited a moment for Catherine to respond. "Well that's where we're meeting them. It's quiet, escapable and nobody's ever there so you can have your little private conversation with your old werewolf friends about why they've been lying to you."

Catherine rolled her eyes. This was something else Derek had been doing over the past couple of days. All of his anger towards all the werewolf stuff that was happening he had started channelling into anger towards Catherine's past and why it had been hidden from her. Basically Derek did not want Catherine to talk to them. But she suspected that it might also have something to do with a couple of werewolves being on his turf for a bit too long.

"You know they probably won't even have all the answers!" he exclaimed.

Catherine let out a sigh and bit her lip.

"I know that."

"Then why do you want to talk to them so badly?"

"Because they'll have some and at the moment that's what I need. Or I'll just go back to moping and not doing anything with my life and we both know that's not very good for me or my psyche..."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked, tone changing from annoyed to teasing.

"Because I know it annoys you." She replied, smile spreading onto her lips.

Derek let out a laugh and Catherine got to see his real smile. She bit her lip and glanced at him as he leaned over to her.

"You're lucky I love you." He said, pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Derek, driving. No kissing me whilst I'm driving."

"Why not? Don't you like me kissing you?"

He moved his lips to her neck and she let out a giggle.

"Derek stop, come on. I'm driving."

She accidently swerved off the road and he quickly pulled away from her. She scowled at him and he just gave her a grin.

"Not my fault." He said.

"Uh huh, yeah. Sure it wasn't."

Catherine turned her eyes back to the road. Derek smiled and pecked her on the cheek on more time before sitting back in his seat and staring out at the road. The two basically sat in silence. Derek stared out his window and Catherine concentrated on the road. Her car music was softly playing in the background and after a few minutes Derek reached forward and turned it up a little. It was halfway through Angus and Julia Stone's _Draw Your Swords. _

She bit her lip and half listened to the lyrics. The one line that really hit her, even if it was the one sung a majority of the time, was "you are the only one." Her eyes flicked to Derek and then back to the road. Maybe he was the only one for her. He was the only one who'd been able to put with her for the longest, even with all the extra baggage. And he was still with her even after the discovery that her family's trade was hunting down his kind.

She let out a heavy sigh. Derek's eyes flicked to her and he pressed his lips together. He could never tell what she was thinking. And there were moments, like the one now, where he wanted to know exactly what was on her mind. She had been all over the place in the last three days. From her vulnerable state to being all protective and caring with Erica to being stubborn about talking to Tess and Jonah to be joking and loving with him like before and then this, the unnerving silence with the heavy sighs. She pulled up in front of the dinner and turned off the car. They could see that Tess and Jonah were already in the diner. They were the only ones in the diner. Derek watched as Catherine didn't go to leave the car. She just sat there, lip captured by her teeth as her nerves started settling in. Derek took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"It's going to be okay." He said.

Her eyes flicked to her hand and then to him. She nodded her head and watched as Derek moved their hands to the side. He softly kissed her on the lips. A burst of confidence went through her as she kissed him back. Derek was going to be with her. Everything was going to be fine.

She took in a deep breath and opened up her car door. Derek followed her lead and got out of the car. He closed his door and quickly went to her side, waiting for her to lock her car and then turn around. She took in another deep breath as she stared at the diner. Derek linked his fingers with hers and softly squeezed her hand. She squeezed his hand back and smiled when he pressed his lips on the side of her head and then began leading her into the diner.

Derek could feel how nervous Catherine was as they walked into the diner and headed over to Tess and Jonah. They were sitting in a booth at the back of the diner. They watched as the pair headed towards them. When they got to the table Derek let Catherine slip in first and then he sat down next to her. He placed his arm around her back and saw the glare Jonah shot him.

"Why is he here?" He growled.

Catherine tensed up. Her eyes flicked to Jonah and she pressed her lips together.

"Because I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

The eyes of all three werewolves flicked to her. She looked down at her hands, which were on the table in front of her, and then cleared her throat.

"So you two are werewolves?" she asked.

She looked up at them to see Tess nod her head.

"And you're parents-"

"I don't care about that right now."

Catherine cut Jonah off and Derek had to hide his smirk. He sat up and watched the three.

"How long?" asked Catherine.

"How long have we been werewolves?" asked Tess.

Catherine nodded her head.

"Well I've been one since birth and Jonah got changed in high school."

Catherine looked between the two. She then glanced at Derek and let out a sigh.

"And Daniel?" she asked.

"Oh he got bitten about a month before your parents killed him." Said Jonah.

Catherine tensed up again. Derek tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer. He glared at Jonah, letting his alpha eyes show in an attempt to get him to back off.

"Jonah!" exclaimed Tess.

"What? Is about time she found out!"

"So you don't say it like that! For god's sake Jonah. She's still our friend."

"Is she? Catherine, do you still consider us your friends?"

Jonah's eyes flicked to Catherine. He cocked an eyebrow and stared at her. Catherine looked between the two, trying to come up with an answer.

"It's a simple question." Continued Jonah.

"I... I don't know. Honestly, I don't." She said finally.

Tess' face dropped and she looked away from Catherine.

"I don't even know what to think about all this! Two of my closest friends are suddenly werewolves and apparently my parents are hunters? How do you even know that? How do you know they killed Daniel?"

"We saw it." Murmured Tess.

Catherine's eyes widened.

"How... How did you see it? Daniel was coming home from Kaylee's. He got attacked in an alleyway. The police said there were no witnesses."

"Well there was. Half of that story is true. Daniel _was _leaving from Kaylee's... But he wasn't going home, he was coming to meet us. We found out that he had been bitten. Found him on the night of his first full moon whimpering in the park, scared out of his mind. We helped him figure out everything... How to control the hunger, the shifting. And he was getting really good at it."

"He was always a first learner." Murmured Catherine.

Tess nodded her head and gave her a small smile.

"We didn't tell him about your parents though. He knew he had to hide it from them, from your older brothers-"

"But how did you know they were hunters?" Asked Catherine.

"Your father shot me one night with an arrow. I got to see his face, he didn't see mine... Go to school the next day and you're having lunch with him and calling him dad. Freaked me out." Commented Jonah.

Catherine rolled her eyes and looked back to Tess.

"So then how did you see it?" she asked.

"We were on the roof of the alleyway where Daniel was killed," said Jonah, "Looked down to see your brothers holding him as your father said that he was sorry but that he _had _to do it. Didn't matter that Daniel was his son. He _had _to kill him. Said that it was his duty."

Derek's ears pricked as he heard Catherine's heart beat quicken. He watched her carefully as she bit her lip and looked back down at her hands. Derek moved the arm that wasn't around her and gently laced her fingers with his. She looked up at him and watched as he gave her a small smile.

"So then what about you two, eh? If you had no idea about any of this what are you doing with an alpha?"

Jonah glared at the two and Derek let out a heavy sigh. Jonah was beginning to piss him off. A guilty look was on Catherine's face as she looked at Derek and then at Tess and Jonah. A laugh left Tess' lips and she nodded her head in understanding. Catherine smiled at Tess as Jonah and Derek exchanged a bewildered look.

"You kept picking till you got him didn't you?" asked Tess.

Catherine nodded her head and looked at Derek again. She gave him a lip biting smile and he softly kissed her, ignoring the glare Jonah was sending his way. When they stopped kissing Derek cleared his throat and looked at the two.

"So what now?" he asked.

"What do you mean what now?" asked Jonah.

Derek rolled his eyes and pursed his lips together.

"I mean what happens now? You two are going to leave town right?"

Tess and Jonah exchanged a glance and nodded their heads.

"Yes, definitely. We're sorry for sticking around for so long." Said Tess.

"What do I do about my parents?" asked Catherine.

The three werewolves looked at each other and then at Catherine.

"You can't tell them you know." Murmured Derek.

Catherine's eyes flicked to him, "Why not?"

"Because if your father finds out he's going to come here, kill him and any other werewolf in town." Replied Jonah.

Derek pursed his lips and gave Catherine a small nod of his head.

"Telling them not only puts you and me in danger, but everyone else as well. Isaac, Scott, Boyd, Erica... Even Stiles."

"But aren't they already in danger with the Argents?"

Derek nodded his head and went to respond but Tess beat him to it.

"Your father is much worse than the Argents, Catherine. They at least have a code."

Catherine looked at Tess, her face falling even more.

"Okay then," she said as she numbly nodded her head, "I won't call them."

She then pulled out of Derek's grip and left the diner. Derek let out a heavy sigh and followed after her. She was leaning against her car, hands dug into the pockets of her jacket and she stared down at the ground. Derek stood in front of her and gazed at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"You have asked me that way too many times over the past three days." She murmured.

Derek nodded his head.

"I feel as if I've had to."

Catherine bit her lip and looked up at him.

"When did everything get so complicated?" she groaned.

Derek let out a small laugh and pulled her into his arms.

"Can't one thing not be so complicated?" She murmured with her head buried into his chest.

"I love you, is that uncomplicated enough for you?"

He tipped her head up so that she was looking at him and so that he could look into her eyes.

"I love you too," She said, "But that's complicated as well."

"So then your life is full of complications, at least it's interesting-"

"Full of death."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"What happened to the Catherine who said you couldn't live on a possibility?" He asked.

Catherine let out a pfft and gently pulled herself out of his arms and leant back onto the car.

"She found out her parents were hunters and that she can't ever speak to them again if she wants her boyfriend to live."

"That's a possibility. Either way we'll get through this. Together."

"One condition." Said Catherine.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"You let me help you with the Argents and the kanima. If we're going to do things together we do _everything _together. We don't just deal with my problems, we deal with yours too."

Derek swore under his breath and let out a heavy sigh.

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

Catherine shook her head and closed the distance between them.

"Fine," he murmured, "But I'm not letting you get hurt."

Catherine nodded her head. Her eyes flicked to his lips and in the next moment they were on hers.

* * *

**_I am so extremely sorry about the super late update. I had this ready to publish 2 weeks ago and then the internet just went bam. Dead. The perks of living in PNG... Gah. _**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I'm not letting you out there without at least some form protection."

Catherine rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Protection?" she asked.

Derek nodded his head.

"Protection. There's no way you're getting involved till I know you can hold up by yourself in a fight until I get there. And I will _always _be there to protect you Catherine."

She let out a sigh but nodded her head.

"So I'm going to train you." Continued Derek.

Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Train me?"

There was a high amount of ridicule in her voice. Derek nodded his head and pointed over to the training mats that were lying in the middle of the room. Suddenly they made sense. Her eyes widened and she furiously shook her head.

"Oh no, no no no. I've seen the way you trained your betas. There's no way I'm doing any of _that _on _there _with _you." _

Derek grinned and folded his arms.

"Training you is going to be different Catherine. I'm training you to protect yourself, not so that you can learn to survive. They're completely different things."

"Completely different things?"

The ridicule was back in her voice and Derek's grin only grew.

"I promise. If you're uncomfortable with anything at all just tell me and we'll stop. And I won't be flinging you onto the ground time after time, only once or twice and they'll be the softest falls in the world. Like falling onto your bed."

"Oh, that's very comforting."

"I hope so."

Catherine glared at Derek and he let out a sigh. He unfolded his arms and stepped towards her.

"You're the one who wanted to get involved. Well this," he indicated to the mats behind him, "Is getting involved."

Catherine looked at Derek and then at the mats and then back at Derek. She let out a groan and shook her head in defeat.

"Fine! Fine! I'll let you train me. But I get to hit you as hard as I want."

As she spoke she was pointing at him and walking over onto the training mats. Derek's grin returned and he let out a hmmph.

"As hard as you can, sure."

She shot him a look and his grin only grew.

"I pack a mean punch."

"Oh, sure. I believe you Catherine. Whatever in the world would make you think differently?"

"The look on your face is a good place to start."

Derek let out a laugh and stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry, is my smile distracting you?"

"Why yes, yes it is."

Derek was right in front of her now. He was so close to her he was making goose bumps appear on her skin at the mere anticipation of him touching her. Derek had a tendency of making Catherine feel like that. She hated that he was aware of it, but she had no idea that Derek experienced the same thing whenever she was close to him.

"Good." He murmured.

He then proceeded to pull a move that ended up on Catherine lying flat on her back. She scowled at him as he stared down at her, the grin having had gone.

"First lesson. Be _aware_. You thought I was going to kiss you right?"

"Well I was hoping for it." She grumbled.

"You would've known I wasn't going to if you saw where my hands were, the position of my feet, the way I was holding myself, the stance I was holding..."

"I would've been aware if you had told me that we'd started."

Derek shrugged and helped her up.

"Would a person about to attack you come in screaming, 'Hey look, I'm about to attack you'?"

Catherine bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Good, you're getting it." Continued Derek.

She rolled her eyes and gently rubbed the back of her neck. So much for the softest falls. If Derek noticed her rubbing her neck he made no mention of it. He continued to train Catherine; taking her through the different indicators she could pick up to get a sense of what her opponent was going to do. They then moved on to basic fighting techniques, something Catherine had wished they'd started with. Once Catherine had gotten the techniques down the two practiced them. By the fifth round Catherine was blocking a majority of Derek's hits. He smiled at her as she raised her arm to deflect his hand from getting to her.

"You're a fast learner." He said.

Catherine nodded her head and concentrated on where Derek was moving.

"But not fast enough."

The next thing Catherine knew she was back down on the ground. She let out a small groan and closed her eyes, not bothering to move from her position. She was flat on her back and her whole body was aching.

"Are we done?" she asked.

Derek nodded his head and fell into a sitting position next to Catherine on the mats.

"Yeah, we're done."

She let out a small sigh of relief and kept her eyes closed. Derek bit his bottom lip and stared at her. The position she was in reminded him so much of that night where he helped her move into her apartment.

"I'm sorry if I was hard on you." He murmured.

Catherine waved her hand, telling him not to worry about it.

"I'll be fine after a good long bath."

Derek nodded his head and let out a heavy sigh. Catherine let out a small groan and looked at him.

"What? What's wrong?"

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a funny look.

"You're sighing Derek. Sighing is never a good sign. Especially not heavy sighing. Especially not heavy sighing that's coming from you."

"Whoa, don't worry Catherine. I'm not about to break up with you or anything. I just..."

He trailed off and looked away from her. Catherine's face fell and she sat up a little.

"You just what?"

He looked his bottom lip and looked back at her.

"I'm worried. No... I'm _scared_ Catherine. I'm scared that we might not be able to win this one. I'm scared..."

"That you might lose someone?" She murmured.

Derek let out another sigh and nodded his head. Catherine's face fell even more. She sat up properly and moved so that she was facing him. He wasn't looking at her again. His eyes had fallen down to his hands. Catherine gently raised her hand and softly brushed his cheek. His eyes flicked back to her and she moved a tiny bit closer to him. She released a small sigh and then began talking.

"I can't tell you that we're all going to be okay. I wish I could but I just can't. I would be lying to you and as much as seeing you like this breaks my heart, I know that seeing you live under false pretences would be even worse. Derek I love you. And I know that whatever happens, whatever happens at all,we'll get through this. We'll get through it together. We may lose some people on the way but I'm sure as hell not going to lose you. I won't let that happen."

She stopped and pressed her lips together, unsure of how to go on. She opened her mouth to say more but this time Derek stopped her. He moved her hand off his cheek and held it tightly in his own hand.

"I love you too."

Catherine bit her lip and fought back her tears. It was easy to keep them back once Derek started kissing her.

* * *

_**Wooo. New chapter! My internet's been out for a week so keep the shoe throwing at a minimum? I'm kind of half putting it off because I've only seen the first five episodes of season 3 and I have absolutely no ideas for what should happen to these two over the 4 month summer break period which is basically fanfic writing gold - ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. **_


End file.
